


Finding Peace

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [26]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Danny Whump, Danny injured, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Naked Danny, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When a man brutally kills his wife and children, Lieutenant Danny Reagan is pulled onto the case to help investigate. While hunting the savage killer down, the bodies start to pile up at Danny's feet. What do they have in common with the killer and his family? Why is he killing them? What makes this psychopath tick? Will the murderer be brought to justice? Or will a tie between Danny and the murderer allow him to slip through Danny's fingers at the last second?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to distract myself from the very bad rumors of Danny and Linda divorcing when season 8 starts I started writing this story. So the last one ended in early August right before Grace's birthday.
> 
> Just to keep everyone up to date on ages of everyone and important info:
> 
> Jamie(36) & Margaret (35) been married for 3yrs and have Will(turns 3yrs at the end of August) and Jo(11months)  
>   
> Danny(47) & Linda (47) been married for 29yrs and have Jack(28), Sean(25),Grace(11), Faith & Sam(9), and Spense (22months)  
>   
> Jack(28) & Kathleen(28) have been married for almost 4yrs and have Maddie(4) and Gus(23months). Kathleen is about 12weeks pregnant.  
>   
> Sean(25) & Lucy(23) have been married for 1yr and have Charlie(6) and Ava & Emma(4)  
>   
> Grace is starting 6th grade/Sam & Faith start 4th grade/Charlie starts 1st Grade/Ava & Emma and Maddie are in preschool for their last year/Will starts preschool for the first year

Lieutenant Danny Reagan was a man of many talents. He was a top rate investigator, a cop's cop, a proud Marine. He could fix cars and work with every tool handed to him. Danny had worked long enough in construction he could build almost anything. Danny's skills ranged from the most gentle with his wife and children to deadly should anyone provoke him. His anger fired up at anyone who came near a small child or a woman with an unkind touch. While his temper was soft with his family. Harsh words rarely falling from his lips when speaking to his wife. A loud voice only when his children's safety was at risk or he needed to get their attention quickly. He was skilled with his hands in multiple ways. From hand-to-hand combat to diapering a baby. Danny's touch could kill someone with just the right amount of force yet never lay a finger upon his wife's body unkindly. His hands sweetly traced the contours of her skin, feeling the smoothness under his fingertips. Danny was equally skilled with his mouth. From being able to negotiate with a perp to taking command on the scene. Danny's mouth not only eloquently spoke it placed feather light kisses to his wife's body. Pouring his heart into his kiss as he swept her off her feet, over and over again.

In the late August night, Danny and Linda Reagan were attending a party for one of Frank's nearest and dearest friends who was retiring from his many years on the force. Danny and Linda attending along with Jamie and Margaret, Jack and Kathleen, and Sean and Lucy. The children were being babysat by babysitters who had full background checks before being allowed near Reagan children without a Reagan watching over them. Earlier that day Linda had teased Danny with not showing him her dress until the last minute. He was suspicious when she came home from the store with it covered so he couldn't see. She said she wanted to surprise him seeing as how she knew he'd love it. She never expected him to pull her off the dance floor.

Linda walked along side Danny with a large grin as he walked them down a long corridor. Linda wondered where they were going. Danny pulled Linda into a dark meeting room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Danny, what are we doing in here?" Linda smiled.

"You look gorgeous." Danny stared at his wife from head to toe. She was wearing the necklace he'd given her many years ago. It settled in the center of her chest, only adding to the sex appeal of the neckline that showed just enough cleavage for Danny to be jealous of any man whose eyes lingered too long on his wife. Her tattoo on her chest standing out proudly. The dress stopped just above Linda's knees, leaving her long legs on display. The white strappy sandals she wore had a small but pointed heel. Her dress was a deep purple that Danny found mesmerizing next to her skin. Danny slipped his arm around her waist pressing her back against the wall, "You're right. I like the dress." His voice dropped to a whisper. Danny ran his fingers through her hair as he stared at her body.

Linda laughed, "I'm glad." She looped her arms around his neck pulling him close for a kiss.

The second their lips touched Linda felt Danny press himself against her. She smirked feeling him through his slacks. Danny slid his other hand down her side and under her dress. He danced his skilled fingers up her inner thigh searching her body. Linda gasped allowing Danny to push his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her soft panties to the side letting his fingers slip between the fabric and his wife's body. Danny stroked, pinched, and rubbed his wife until she was panting against his lips. If he was going to be frustrated all evening because of how she looked, he wanted to tease her back with frustrating her until she couldn't think straight. Linda's head rolled back, basking in the pleasure she found in Danny's touch as his lips made their way down her neck, to her chest. He traced the tattoo with his tongue before pressing a hard kiss over it. He continued on his track to the tops of her breasts, while dipping his finger inside his wife. Linda hooked a leg around Danny's waist giving him easier access to her. Linda craved to touch her husband. She pulled his crisp white shirt from his pants reaching up underneath both his dress shirt and tank top to scratch her nails down his back. Danny's lips met hers once again as he pulled his fingers out. Linda heard him fumble with the belt on his pants. She said a quick prayer hoping no one would find the two lovers having a quickie at a policeman's retirement party. Danny pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to give him some breathing room. Linda put her other leg around him letting Danny hold her up. His mouth on hers drowned her moan as he pushed into her. Danny's strong hands held Linda close as he sought release. Danny was first to catch his high. Already turned on from just seeing Linda in the dress, dancing close with her, holding her in his arms. He couldn't get enough of his beautiful wife. As Danny filled his wife, her body tingled as it spasmed. Pleasure coursing through her veins. All that mattered was how he felt inside her. How his lips crushed hers. How their bodies and souls connected. Linda and Danny rocked against each other lost in their own world. Danny carefully slid out of Linda not wanting to make a mess anywhere before wiping himself off with a few tissues. He tucked himself back into his boxers while Linda readjusted her panties.

"Shoot." Linda frowned.

"What?" Danny looked up at her wondering what was wrong.

"I popped a button on your shirt." She frowned, "I didn't realize when I pulled it out."

Danny shrugged his shoulders and tucked his shirt in, "No one will notice." He kissed her lips.

"They will notice my lipstick on you." Linda wiped a lipstick smudge off the side of his neck.

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, "I love you. He smiled

"I love you." Linda kissed him sweetly, "I should check a mirror before going back out there." She tried to smooth out her hair.

"There's a bathroom through there." Danny pointed.

"I'll be right back." Linda quickly fixed her hair in the bathroom and readjusted her dress before joining Danny in the other room again, "Ready?" She asked him.

Danny nodded his head, "Think anyone noticed we were missing?" He asked.

Linda laughed as they exited the room, "In  _our_ family? Of course, they noticed." 

The two made their way back to the reception hall where the retirement party was in full swing. Danny twirled Linda in his arms on the dance floor. Both Reagans lost in their life with each other. They had no idea that one day the nightmares Danny Reagan kept buried deep inside would erupt like a volcano. There would be no way to stop it. Danny would stumble on a case that would take not only his attention and energy away from his family when it was most needed. It would pull the worst of him to the surface. Everyone in his path would feel the rage of Lieutenant Danny Reagan as he left no stone unturned while he hunted for a man who would become one of the hardest criminals to catch in Danny's career as a police officer.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Reagan promised to protect and keep Linda safe no matter what. Even if it was from her dreams. That night, while she and Danny lay in bed beside one another, Danny woke up to Linda tossing and turning beside him. She whimpered in her sleep, her eyes squeezing tight together. 

"Danny." Linda called out to him, "H-help. No." She whimpered.

Danny's eyes popped open the second he heard Linda say his name. He rolled over and threw an arm around Linda's waist, "Baby, I'm right here. It's okay Linda." Danny whispered not knowing what was causing her nightmare.

Linda curled into herself, "Need Danny." She whined.

"I'm right here." Danny kissed her cheek frowning when he tasted her tears, "Wake up Babe. C'mon."

Linda's head turned back and forth as if she was trying to wake up, "No." Linda cried, "I need...no...please." She sniffled. Danny ran his fingers through her hair, "Danny!" Linda startled awake.

"It's okay. It's okay." Danny soothed gently, "You're okay."

Linda searched her husband's face before rubbing at her eyes as she caught her breath, "I hate nightmares." Linda tucked herself against Danny's chest as he pulled her close.

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, I"ts stupid." She sighed.

Danny frowned, "It's never stupid." He promised.

Linda sighed, "We were out. Just you and I and we were walking down the road. Somewhere in the city. Then we heard a noise behind us and suddenly we were in an alley." Linda shivered in Danny's arms, "You went running down the alley for some reason leaving me alone and this faceless guy hit me." Danny ran his arm up and down Linda's side trying to make her feel better, "And then I woke up in a pool of blood and there were more faceless people and they all kept kicking me and hitting me. And you weren't there. I don't know where you were but you weren't there to help me and I couldn't get back up to fight back." Linda said, "I have no idea what it means or anything but it wasn't good."

Danny kissed the top of her head, "Well, it will never become a reality." He promised, "I'd never leave you like that."

"I know." Linda nodded her head. She tilted her head up to look Danny in the eye, "I love you." 

"I love you more." Danny smiled, pecking her lips.

"I love you the most." Linda settled with her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beating of her husband's heart. Innocently ignorant to the similarities between her nightmare and the near future.

* * *

The following morning was Sunday. A day of rest for many. Even the Reagan family had always tried to push work off and spend the day together. However, Lieutenant Danny Reagan was hard at work. Called into work and to the scene of a horrific murder. Two officers had responded to an alert by well-meaning neighbors to check in a family close by. The children had been missing from school for a week and the mother hadn't reported to work for almost four days. The car in the driveway never moved and no one seemed to come and go over the last few days. People were starting to get concerned. A well meaning neighbor called the non-emergency line to ask if someone could check in on the family seeing as no one answered the door when they knocked. When the officers got there they weren't prepared to find so much blood.

The back door to the house was slightly ajar giving the officers the ability to walk into the home to check things out. What they found inside the home was one of the most horrific sights anyone could have imagined. 

Danny arrived on the scene noticing the growing crowd around the yellow police tape. He walked up to the commanding officer, "What do we got?" He asked.

"Five dead. A mom and four kids. Five counting the one she was pregnant with. Looks like a robbery that got way out of hand. Mom came home with the kids. Surprised the perp. He freaked out and killed them all." The officer reported.

"Suspect list?" Danny asked.

"Still looking for the husband. Looks like he wasn't home at the time of the robbery. We're not sure where he is." The officer said as he and Danny walked into the house. 

Danny looked the front entrance way. Groceries were placed on the floor along with school backpacks and the mother's purse. It looked as if she came home from running errands. He spotted the first body of a young boy crumpled over at the bottom of the stairs. The second body Danny saw was a small girl no older than three or four still clutching the doll she must have carried with her while out with her mother. Between the boy and girl was another boy, slightly older than the first one, lying on the floor shot in the back. Danny assumed he must have tried to run away. The mother was holding a toddler in her arms as the two of them lay on top of each other. The mother's noticeably pregnant body twisted on its side. Her bloody handprint stained the maternity dress she was dressed in as if she tried to protect her baby.

"From what we can tell, the mom and kids walked in. Surprised the perp. He shot the boy first as he ran up the stairs. Then the other boy as he ran away. Then the little girl. Then he shot the mother in the stomach, then she and the toddler boy were the last to be killed. The house is torn apart. Kids rooms too. Even the mattresses were slashed. Whoever was here was looking for something. The perp fled out the back door leaving it open for our officers to walk through today. M.E. puts the time of death for each of them a few days ago but won't have an exact time until they get them back to her office." Detective Cortez said to Danny walking him through the investigation so far.

"And we're still hunting the father down?" Danny wanted to clarify his earlier question.

"It's proving to be more difficult than we thought." She answered, "Though, he's our top suspect at the moment."

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Because he owns the same gun that the bullets came from. Also, he's the only one that wasn't here at the time. And no one has seen or heard from him in days." Detective Cortez explained.

"Any other suspects?" Danny wondered.

"We're making a list of potentials." She said as the CSU team finished up their work to get the bodies to the Medical Examiners office.

"Keep me updated." Danny told her.

"Yes, Sir." Detective Cortez nodded her head.

Danny left the house with a heavy heart. Whoever did this was going to pay. Danny was going to hunt the bastard that gunned down a pregnant woman and her children. Part of Danny hoped it was the husband. Then his disappearance would make sense. He almost hated the thought of the man being such a coward he would leave his wife and children to be stumbled upon by police instead of wanting justice for their murders. Danny got back into his car heading for the 54th precinct knowing he wasn't going to rest until this animal was behind bars. By the way, the house was ransacked it looked as if it was personal. But items had been stolen making it look random. Danny wasn't sure just how smart the husband was. If he could even pull off a fake robbery. Danny drove through the streets of Manhatten with the case taking up his mind not realizeing just how far it would reach into his life outside of the 54th precinct.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pre-ordered season 8 on Amazon. Can't wait to watch it!!! :)
> 
> AND Kevin bought me a promise ring!!!! It's gorgeous!!!! It's a sapphire ring. The white sapphire has a blue sapphire band and the blue sapphire has a white sapphire band and it's SOOOO cute!!! I love it. I haven't figured out if I want the blue or white in back. I think I like it with the blue band closest to me and the white on the outside but I keep flipping it around trying to see which one I like best.
> 
> https://goo.gl/photos/BdPVZgfgHpgs9S2w5


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday crawled by with little to no leads on the person responsible for killing the woman and her children. However, Danny found out the husband was a former Marine. He'd served two tours in Iraq before being sent home after an incident involving a humvee and a land mine. Danny searched for any clue as to where the husband would be. He wondered if the husband came home, snapped, and left to find the person who murdered his family or if he was the one that murdered them. The robbery wouldn't make sense if it was the husband. Unless he made it look like a robbery to throw the police off his trail for long enough to slip away. According to his records, the man could easily disappear with little to no help. Danny rubbed his temples as he tried to help his detectives crack the case. He looked up when a knock at his door caught his attention.

"Linda!?" Danny stood up quickly crossing his office to his wife, "Are you okay? The kids? What's wrong?" 

Linda smiled warmly. She put a hand on Danny's chest, "We're all okay." She kissed Danny's lips sweetly, "You missed dinner." Linda held up a bag of leftovers, "Wasn't sure when you were coming home so I thought you could use something hot to eat."

"Thanks." Danny let Linda into his office shutting the door behind her.

Linda walked over to his desk placing the bag on an empty corner. Her eyes caught a picture of the murder scene, "How bad is the case?" She asked.

"I'll be here all night." Danny moved the papers out of the way.

"You haven't missed a Sunday night dinner in a long time." Linda said to him.

"I know. This is a tough one though." Danny nodded to the paperwork.

Linda nodded her head, "Make sure you eat that while it's warm still." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck pulling him close, "You come home to me." Linda rested her forehead against his.

"Always." Danny smiled at her. 

Linda could tell something was eating away at her husband but she couldn't put her finger on it. She figured something about the case was bothering him and once he figured the case out he'd be better. Linda could feel it in the way Danny held her close as if he needed to hold her to sort his thoughts out, "I should let you get back to work." She said softly.

"You're not going to eat with me?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, "Kids are home waiting for me to get back. Frank is watching them but Sam wants to play a board game before bed tonight." 

"Okay." Danny said knowing it was or the best. He could work and eat instead of taking a break but his heart seemed to want his wife close by. He knew how much of a mess he was when he came back from Iraq. He'd heard stories of guys coming back and families being torn apart after. He vowed that wouldn't happen to him and Linda. Danny prayed the person responsible for the deaths of the woman and children wasn't the husband. He'd seen men kill their wives and children before, through the years as an officer. But nothing quite hit him like this. Danny hugged Linda tight, "Call when you get home." Danny kissed Linda slowly, "Drive safe."

"I will have the kids call for bedtime." Linda smiled softly. Danny always worried about her but something in his tone seemed much more than normal concern. Linda stayed in Danny's arms until he let her go with a soft kiss, "I love you."

"Love you." Danny replied. He walked Linda out of his office and through the percinct to her car. He watched her safely drive off before going back to his office hoping that he'd soon catch the monster who gunned down a pregnant mother and her children.

* * *

After two days of almost non-stop work, Danny Reagan was no further in the investigation than he was the first night. He'd barely been home. Just long enough to sleep, shower and go back to work. Linda knew how wrapped up Danny could get when a case hit close to home. She'd learned through Danny talking in general that it involved the murder of a woman and children while the husband was still nowhere to be found. No one had seen or heard from him since before the murders took place. Linda knew then that Danny would work tirelessly until the case was solved. If there was one thing Danny Reagan wouldn't let go it was the murder of innocent children and a mother who couldn't protect them. Linda made sure to make extra food for dinners that week knowing Danny wouldn't have time to eat at home. She portioned out meals so he could easily grab a container and take it to work or pop in the microwave when he got home at night. Linda ironed out his clothes laying them out for him for whenever he got home to shower and change. She'd even dropped off lunch to him at work in the middle of the week, taking a long lunch break from her own shift. She tried not to take it to heart when Danny pushed her off and away from him, putting his attention on the case. She knew he was concerned with solving the case. Linda was concerned as the week went by how much this was going to weigh on Danny's shoulders. What she didn't know was that another body would soon be found. It would force Danny to work even harder on the case to find this person before they killed again. It would put the entire NYPD on high alert, as well as the entire Reagan family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are some short chapters but I've been working some crazy hours and cleaning the house in between trying to get summer clothes for the kids put away and pull out fall/winter stuff. The chapters will get longer when I have more time to write between work, kids, Kevin, and housework. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lieutenant Danny Reagan was just about to walk out of the precinct for the first time before midnight in over a week when his cell phone rang, "Reagan."

"Lieutenant we have another murder related to the Duffett case." The officer on the other end told Danny

"Where?" Danny sighed knowing he was headed to the scene of yet another murder.

"Bay Ridge, Brooklyn." The officer reported.

Danny felt his blood run cold, "Where?" He asked praying it was far enough away from his home. Danny was already in his car on the way towards his home with lights and sirens flashing as he listened to the officer explain what happened.

* * *

Linda Reagan had been woken up by a lot of things. Never quite to the sound of police sirens flooding the street. Linda heard Spense wail over the baby monitor. Linda threw her robe on and rushed to her son's room wanting to find out what was going on. 

"Frank?!" Linda bumped into him in the hall, "What's going on?"

"Everything is fine." Frank said, "There was an incident a block away from us."

"Jack and Kathleen's block?!" Linda followed Frank down the stairs.

"No. Over on 67th street." Frank said, "They're fine. Jack isn't working tonight and I've already called him to let him know what's going on." 

"What exactly is going on Frank?" Linda cuddled Spense close trying to calm the scared baby down.

"It's nothing." Frank smiled.

"Nothing doesn't get us up in the middle of the night." Linda countered.

Frank was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door, "That's Garrett." Frank walked towards the door. Linda watched as Frank checked through the peephole. He paused for a moment, "Linda. Go upstairs." Frank commanded.

"Frank?" Linda had never heard her father-in-law speak to her like that.

"Get your phone. Call Danny. Now. Get the kids in one room and don't open the door. Go. Now." Frank reached for his weapon.

Linda nodded her head not wanting to argue with him. She fled up the stairs with Spense in her arms not having any clue what Frank saw on the front steps.

* * *

Danny was racing to Brooklyn when Linda's name lit up his phone. Danny frowned looking at the time. He wondered if she woke up to the commotion in the neighborhood or if she was just checking in on him, "Hey Babe." Danny smiled as he answered.

"Danny!" Linda yelled, "Where are you?!"

"On my way to Brooklyn. What's wrong?!" He asked hearing the fear in her voice.

"Frank told me to come upstairs get the kids in our bedroom and don't open the door. Someone knocked. He said it was Garrett then he didn't open it and told me to get upstairs with the kids. I got them all in our room. What's going on Danny?!" Linda asked. Suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the house causing Spense to let out a loud cry at the unexpected noise.

"LINDA!" Danny yelled.

"I'm okay. We're okay. It was downstairs." Linda took a deep shaky breath.

"Try and keep the kids quiet. I'm sending officers to you." Danny grabbed his radio while keeping Linda on the line to get dispatch to send units to his house.

"Danny." Linda said, "Someone's on the stairs." She whispered, "I can hear them coming up."

"You have your gun?" Danny asked.

Linda nodded her head, momentarily forgetting he couldn't see her, "Yeah."

"Good. I'm coming. Help is coming. Just stay quiet with the kids and don't open our door until I get there." Danny put the gas pedal to the floor praying he'd get there long before Linda had to shoot someone inside their own home.

* * *

Linda felt as if it was an eternity until she heard the shouts of NYPD downstairs.

"Someone call a bus!"

"He's hit!"

"Officer down!"

Linda looked at her sleepy children who woke up to gunshots and sirens, "Shhh...Daddy said we all have to be super quiet until he gets here." Linda whispered. The three older children nodded their heads while Spense sucked his thumb, "Good job." She put her finger to her lips.

"LINDA!" Danny's scared voice bellowed from the staircase, "LINDA! GRACE! FAITH! SAM!" 

"DADDY!" Spense clapped happily. 

Linda unlocked the bedroom door to see her husband standing in the hall, "Danny!" Linda practically fell into his arms, her adrenaline running on high.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda and Spense as the other kids ran to him, "You're okay. It's okay. You're all okay." Danny repeated not sure if he was calming them or himself.

"We're okay. Who fired the gun?" Linda stepped back enough to let Grace, Faith, and Sam hug their father.

"Perp. Called a bus for Dad. He was hit in the shoulder." Danny told her.

Linda nodded her head, "Did he get the guy?" Linda asked.

"He said the perp ran out after he shot him. Dad said he looked like was sorry he hit him but he didn't take anything. He shot Dad then ran." Danny said, "C'mon. Let's get you all in bed. You can watch a movie in Mom and Dad's bed while we get everything settled down." Danny ushered Sam, Faith, and Grace back into his bedroom where he knew they would be safe.

* * *

Zachery Duffett had no idea who the old man who opened his door with a gun pointed at him was. He didn't know that when he accidentally shot the man as he was caught off-guard who he'd just injured. He didn't realize until the man fell backward and he saw an ID on his belt that it was the Commissioner. He had no clue that not only would one of New York City's most prominent families be after him, he'd also pissed off the entire NYPD. All 34,450 of them would be hunting for the man who shot Police Commissioner Frank Reagan.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda, Danny, Jamie, and Margaret were waiting in the hospital for an update on Frank. Sean was working when his Grandfather was shot. The second the word went out that a member of the Reagan family was hurt Sean sped home to check on his wife and children. Jack and Kathleen took Grace, Faith, Sam, and Spense for the night so Danny and Linda could go to the hospital with Frank. Jamie and Margaret had a trusted babysitter watch over Will and Jo with police protection as they waited at the hospital. Linda sat beside Danny leaning against his side as they sat in silence. Everyone's mind on Frank and the Duffett case. Danny sat with Linda in his arms. His embrace tighter than usual as his mind went in a thousand different directions. He was stuck on the fact that it looked like a former Marine had killed his wife and children, now he'd murdered the family of his commanding officer. The officer, his wife, and their two children. He'd even shot the family dog. Danny knew there were things that stuck with you when you went to war but never could he imagine his nightmares causing him to snap and hurt his wife and children. He had to find Zachery Duffett and fast. Danny wondered what connection to the Reagan family Zachery Duffett had. He didn't remember the man's name. Danny didn't serve with him but he served around the time Danny did his second tour. Danny just couldn't place the man.

"Family of Frank Reagan?" The doctor walked into the room.

"Yeah." Danny stood up followed by the rest of the family.

"The bullet went through his shoulder. He's going to be fine. We're keeping him for the night and we want to keep a close eye on him." The doctor smiled.

"Can we see him?" Jamie asked.

"He's resting right now but he'll be awake in the morning. For now, why don't you all go home and get some rest as well?" He suggested.

"We'll stay here, thank you." Danny said.

"Of course." The doctor nodded his head, "If you need something please don't hesitate to ask." He said as he walked out of the waiting room.

Danny sat back down in his seat, "Why don't you head home?" Danny suggested to Linda

"I can stay with you, Danny." Linda put a hand on his arm.

"No. You need to go home." He said rather shortly with her.

"You should try and get some rest too." Linda frowned.

"Can't you just do what I ask you to?" Danny sighed irritably.

Linda opened her mouth to say something back but thought more about her words. She nodded her head, "Okay." She said softly not wanting to argue.

"I'll drop you off, Linda. I have work in the morning and need to catch some sleep." Margaret offered.

"Thanks." Linda smiled. She turned back to Danny, "You sure you don't want to come home and at least lay down for a bit?" She saw the bags under his eyes.

"I'm  _ **fine**_." Danny shook her concern off.

Linda sighed. She knew he wasn't okay but she also knew he wasn't about to let the person that shot his father get far. Linda kissed Danny sweetly, "I love you. You come home to me." 

Danny nodded his head, "Love you." Danny hugged Linda tightly before watching Garrett escort the two Reagan women down to Margaret's car.

* * *

Two hours later Danny and Jamie finally had a solid lead. Zachery Duffett was spotted by security cameras on his way to a hotel in Brooklyn. Danny and Jamie headed to the hotel with a team of officers and ESU behind them. As soon as he pulled into the parking lot Danny could feel something was wrong. He stepped out of the vehicle with Jamie at his side headed to the room number for Zachery Duffett.

"POLICE!" Danny banged on the door. He and Jamie heard shuffling inside the room, "POLICE, OPEN UP!" Danny yelled.

The door swung open. Danny and Jamie both had their guns drawn, "What do you want?!" A thin, woman with short dark hair answered the door wearing nothing but a bra and short skirt.

"Where's Zachery Duffett?" Danny asked her. Jamie and a team of officers stepped into the room.

"Yo! You can't just bust in here?!" The woman threw her hands up in the air.

"Where is he?!" Danny asked her again.

"I don't know who the Hell you're talkin' about! No one here but me!" The woman shouted back.

"It's clear." Jamie said to Danny, "No one's here." 

"Damnit." Danny sighed, "Have you been alone all night?"

The woman scoffed, "Course not."

"What's your name?" Danny asked her.

"Whatever you want it to be." She smiled at him, "How about you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"Lieutenant Reagan." Danny said cooly.

"That mean you carry cuffs?" She flirted.

"Name." Danny requested.

"Honey Dust." She smiled, "Though you look like you'd like someone named...Carol or Betty or something much more classic and old school." 

"Who was the last person here?" Danny asked sternly.

"Baby, I don't ask names. They pull out the money, we have a good time and that's the end of it. Hot stuff, if I kept a record that book would be longer than the Bible." She grinned.

"Was this the last guy here?" Jamie showed her a photo of Zachery Duffett.

"You lookin' for him?" She asked, "That guys messed up. Came in here freakin' out. Didn' want nothin' but a place to shower. Gave me a hundred bucks just to let him shower and change here."

"Where did he go?" Jamie asked.

"Sugar, I don't ask questions. This is a quick service room. Though I could be swayed to think a little harder if Lieutenant Reagan over here wants to frisk me." She flirted with Danny.

"I'm married." Danny said.

"That don't stop men from gettin' it somewhere else when they can't get it at home. C'mon. Just a quickie. I'm sure you've been working hard and could use some stress relief." She smiled wide.

"Someone cuff her and take her in for solicitation." Danny instructed his officers.

"Where's your cuffs, Lieutenant?" She laughed as the officer walked over to her.

Danny sighed heavily. He knew they were going to get no where with her. He and Jamie left the hotel room hoping security footage pulled Zachery's image and which direction he went in. Danny had a bad feeling that this was only the begining of Zachery Duffett's murder spree.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny didn't come home the following day. He told Linda he was catching some sleep at the precinct then right back to work to catch the person responsible for putting Frank in the hospital and killing two families. The Reagan family continued to school and work as normal with more security following them and officers watching their houses. Two weeks went by with little to no leads on the murderer. It was as if he went into hiding after shooting the Commissioner. He didn't kill again and there had been no sightings of him. Danny wondered if they'd ever catch the mastermind.

Gus' second birthday came and went without much celebration. The Reagan family tied up in the case. Two more murders had occurred at the hands of Zachery Duffett. Both were members of the Marines who Zach had served with or under. Their families destroyed at the hands of a psychopath. Zachery's reasoning for killing people was still an unsolved mystery. No one knew what made him snap. His parents and his wife's parents were devastated by the loss of their family. When questioned all four of them denied any knowledge of Zach's whereabouts as well as not being able to help figure out what happened. They talked about a loving husband and father who would do anything for his family. Danny was told how Zach was a good man. How he never yelled at his kids, hit his wife, never took his problems home. He was always such an amazing husband and a devoted father. This was completely unexpected of him. The more Danny heard about the man the more he felt they could be talking about him.

One Thursday night Danny was still at work around dinner time when he got a phone call that would flip the case around, "Reagan." Danny picked up his phone.

"I didn't mean to shoot your father." A panicked male voice came over the line.

"Who is this?" Danny asked. He covered the receiver, "Thompson! Get this call traced!" He yelled at the first officer he saw outside his office door.

"I'm sorry." The man cried, "I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"Okay." Danny said calmly, "Why don't we talk about that? I can come to you and we can talk." Danny said trying to keep him on the line.

"No." The man said, "I can't do that."

"Okay. Can you tell me your name?" Danny asked.

"I can't do that either. But Marine to Marine. I wanted to apologize for the friendly fire. I wasn't trying to hurt him. I panicked. And I'm sure this call is being traced. But Reagan, know I never meant your family harm." The man said before hanging up the phone.

"Wait! Wait!" Danny pleaded to no avail. He hung up the phone on his desk, "Someone tell me we got a location!" Danny shouted.

"No Sir. He called from a Satellite phone that bounced the signal all over. First Russia to Egypt to Honduress to Italy to Portland to Toronto, all over the world. It spread like a virus." Officer Thompson reported.

"Damnit!" Danny balled his hand into a fist, "We need to find this guy. Find out how he got my name and number." Danny returned to his desk trying to see if he could find anything that would help pinpoint where Zachery Duffett was. Danny pulled out his cell phone dialing Linda's cell. He knew that if there was a problem at home he'd have already been notified but nothing set his mind at ease like the sound of his wife's voice.

"Hey, Stranger." Linda's sweet voice teasingly answered the phone.

"Are you and the kids okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. We're all okay. Spense keeps looking for you. I think he thinks you'replaying hide and seek because he keeps toddling around saying 'daddy go boo'." Linda laughed, "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to check in." Danny sighed, "Dad okay?"

"He's resting as much as I can force him to but you know your father. He's just as stubborn as you are and he has that note that says he can return to work so he's lifting kids like he shouldn't be and pushing himself. I keep telling him he's going to end up hurting himself but he keeps saying he's fine." Linda said, "Girls! Quit fighting with each other and find something to do or I'll start finding you both more chores!" Linda yelled at Faith and Grace who were arguing over what TV show to watch.

"Kids giving you a hard time?" Danny asked.

"No more so than normal." Linda said, "Don't worry about us. We're okay. You just figure out this case and come home safe." Linda heard Danny pause for a moment, "Danny. What's wrong?" She prodded.

"Nothing." He sighed heavily, "I just wanted to make sure you were all okay. I have to go." 

"Okay." Linda said unconvinced at his answer, "We love you."

"Love you. Kiss the kids for me." Danny requested.

"Always." Linda replied. She waited until Danny ended the phone call first before slipping her phone into her pocket. He never called  _just_ to check in. Something was wrong. Linda just hoped Danny would proceed with caution. She worried about him not eating or sleeping and getting hurt. He wasn't fresh out of the Academy anymore. She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. That night Linda put her children to bed with hugs and kisses promising them all that Daddy would be home when the case was solved. Danny barely saw his wife and children over the last few weeks. The case was consuming every second of his day. It was as if he couldn't turn his attention to anything else. He'd even missed an appointment with Dr. Bennett and Linda because of it. When it was usually understandable, Linda was irritated throughout the whole session about how this case was driving a wedge between them. She was sympathetic and understood how work came first this time but it still hurt to know he missed such an important meeting. He'd always tried to make it so when he texted her saying he wouldn't be there but gave no reason it rubbed Linda the wrong way and hurt her feelings. Linda climbed into bed that night without her husband by her side, not knowing what prompted his earlier phone call and how Danny would find a personal connection the killer causing him to put himself at risk to save the life of a formar Marine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labor Day everyone!! <3 <3 With Love, Sarah, & Family


	7. Chapter 7

Another week went by and another family was slaughtered at the hands of Zachery Duffett. This time he left a message behind for Danny.

"Where's this note at?" Danny walked into the house surrounded by police.

"Over here. There's a bloody fingerprint on the back. Not sure if it's the perp or a victim yet." A CSU officer showed Danny the note in a ziplock bag.

Danny held the bag, "This is my mission. It must be completed. Understand that no one is innocent. The children are brainwashed and must be put down before they grow into the monsters they are trained to be. Sleeping wolves lie in sheep's clothing." Danny handed the bag back to the officer, "Any of the neighbors see anything?" Danny asked.

"No Sir." They shook their head.

"Great. Just great." Danny sighed. He stepped outside while the cool fall breeze blew around him, wondering how no one could have seen or heard anything in the tight knit community when his cell phone rang, "Reagan." He answered.

"You must be wondering why I'm killing." The same man who had called him at the precinct was now calling his personal cell phone.

"Zach?" Danny snapped his fingers gesturing to his phone to get someone to try and figure out where the call was coming from, "I admit, you have me intrigued. Why are you killing families that had ties to you in the service? I know you were medically discharged. It wasn't a dishonorable discharge. I know you were a great Marine and a devoted husband and father. Tell me, Zach. Why did you kill your wife and children?" Danny asked.

"The bitch got what she deserved. I knew that Mackenzie wasn't mine. I knew it the day I saw her but I let it go. Shelia promised it wouldn't happen again." Zach ranted.

"Your wife cheated on you." Danny said, "That must have been tough."

"And again. She couldn't be pregnant by me. I made sure of that but there she was trying to get me to stay with her after she slept with that asshole again." Zach said coldly, "But it doesn't matter. I killed her and those bastard kids."

"Why your own kids?" Danny asked.

"They were expendable." Zach said nonchalantly.

"They were your children." Danny said in disbelief. How could a man who was spoken so highly of think that about his own kids?

"They were nothing. No passion. No dreams. No hopes. They'd never amount to anything. Much like your young son Samuel." Zach said, "With his developmental problems he's not going to be a productive member of society."

"You stay the Hell away from my family." Danny threatened, "I swear to God if you come near them..."

"I'm getting tired of evading the NYPD. Now I apologized for picking the wrong house to hide out at and accidentally shooting your father. I thought that would get you off my back for a while. However, the apology didn't seem to work. Now I'm telling you, if you continue to pursue me and try to catch me, in any way, I will find my way back to your home. People who get in the way of a Marine's mission wind up dead. If it gets me closer to completing my mission anyone and everyone is expendable. Including your family. I do not want to hurt them, but I will complete my mission and if I have to go through you, I will." Zach said to Danny.

Danny's heart stopped as his blood boiled, "You come near my family and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

"Your wife is very good at her job. Stitched up my arm in record time. Even made sure to come back around to check in as I was being discharged. It would be a shame for the medical world to lose such an expert nurse." Zach ended the phone call.

"Get units to New York-Presbyterian now! He's after my wife!" Danny yelled, "And send Officer Jack Reagan to Bay Ridge Christian Academy to check on my kids!" Danny jumped into his car and sped towards the hospital while calling Linda's cell phone.

* * *

Linda Reagan was having a rather mundane day at work. She'd taken over a patient when they mentioned they knew Danny from his time in the Marines. Once they mentioned the Reagan name the nurse that took him in found Linda. Linda and Zach talked in length about Danny and how his family had grown. Linda listened sympathetically while Zach told her about how he tragically lost his wife and children to a car accident. Linda stitched up Zach's arm making sure to take great care of an old friend of Danny's. She looked at the photo Zach handed her of a young Danny Reagan with his unit and another full unit next to them. Zach pointed himself out in the picture telling Linda it was taken only weeks before Danny came home. When Linda tried to hand the photo back he told her to keep it. Danny didn't have a copy but Zach had a few. Linda thought it was odd but didn't put too much thought into it as Zach seemed stable and in general good health except for the dog bite on his arm. Once he was patched up Linda stopped in to say goodbye and told him to stop by to say hi anytime he wanted to.

She was standing at the nurse's station talking to a few fellow nurses when the doors to the ER burst open with NYPD holding their weapons up and ready. Linda grabbed her cell phone that had started to ring, "Danny!"

"Are you okay!? Where are you?!" Danny yelled through the phone.

"I'm fine. At the nurse's station. What's going on?" Linda asked.

"I'm five minutes away." Danny said.

"Danny, what's going on?" Linda demanded to know.

"I'll explain when I get there. For now just stick close to Beaz." He told her.

Linda looked up seeing Detective Beaz and Detective Rodriguez enter behind the ESU team that barged in first, "Maria! What happened?" 

"You had a patent here. Zach Duffett." Beaz said to Linda, "Do you know why he was here?"

"I can check the logs." Linda moved behind the desk to pull up the records of who was in and out of the ER, "I have a Zach Menendez, Zach Smith, and Zach Garner." Linda said, "No Duffett."

"Any John Doe's?" Beaz asked.

"Two." Linda said, "But I don't think you're looking for them. I think you're looking for Zach Smith." Linda told her.

"Why do you say that?" Beaz wondered.

"Because Zach Smith told me he knows Danny and gave me this." Linda pulled the old photo from her pocket, "That's Danny. Zach said that's him." Linda pointed them out.

"Where did he go?" Beaz said hoping they weren't too late.

"He was discharged about twenty minutes ago." Linda told her.

"He's not here." Beaz called over her shoulder, "Check it out but he's gone." She sighed.

"Linda!" Danny ran through the doors.

Linda didn't have time to reply before Danny pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tight dropping his lips to her forehead, "I'm okay." Linda clung to her husband. She could feel his heart hammering inside his chest.

"Promise?" Danny took a deep breath.

"I'm okay. I promise." Linda replied.

"Danny, the guy gave her this photo." Beaz handed it to him.

"Oh my God." Danny said looking at it. Memories of Fallujah flashing in his mind, "This was my unit. We did a joint operation for a few weeks with these guys."

"Zach said that's him." Linda pointed out.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head, "I remember him now. He was the kid. The youngest of all of us. Only nineteen at the time." 

"So what is he doing showing up in my ER?" Linda asked.

"Trying to get to me." Danny pulled Linda closer to him needing to hold her tight.

"He didn't try to hurt me. He just talked a lot." Linda said to her husband.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"A lot of things. He asked about kids and how life has been. He talked about losing his wife and kids in a car accident a few years ago." Linda explained, "Nothing major or weird. He was just talking a lot about what his life has been like."

Danny nodded his head, "We'll need the security footage to watch and see if it helps up figure out where he is now."

"Yeah. Of course." Linda nodded her head, "Danny what's this about?"

"I don't know yet." He said, "But Jack is with the kids. They're okay."

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She said unsure of what was going on.

As Danny watched the security footage he noticed something Zach was doing in his hospital bed. He was tapping his finger against the mattress. Danny watched carefully as Zach spelled out two street names and a time. Danny knew it was a clue for him to find. Zach wanted to meet up with Danny. Danny was sure it was going to be dangerous but Zach was firm in the fact that Danny needed to be there alone. Zach made it clear that if Danny was meeting up with the intentions of hurting him or bringing him in, Danny would pay for it. Zach's mission would come before anything Danny could offer him. If Zach could get so close to Linda and make her feel as if he was a trusted friend, he could get to Danny's young impressionable children as well. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Two hours later Danny and Linda Reagan were home with their young children. Danny was home for dinner and just long enough to get everyone settled in bed and asleep. Linda slipped into bed with a book expecting Danny to be headed back to work. He startled her when he sat on the edge of their bed.

"You heading back to the precinct?" Linda asked.

"No." He shook his head, not wanting to lie to her, "I have a thing to do." Danny said softly.

"Okay." Linda nodded. She shifted to sit up more, "Danny?" Linda asked as her husband sat with his chin on his chest as if something amazing was going on at his feet.

"I'm good." Danny turned and wrapped his arms securely around Linda. His lips diving for hers as if she was the oxygen he needed to breathe. Linda slipped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth as his urgency caught her by surprise. Linda held tight to Danny as his lips trailed down her cheek, to her jaw to her neck and back up again, "I love you." He whispered, "I know I'm not the best at saying that or showing it but, oh God, Linda. I love you so much. Never forget that." Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too, Danny." Linda heard his voice crack slightly as he spoke to her making her wonder what was going on with him.

"You have always been the most important person in my life and I want you to know how much I love and support you. I'm always beside you, through everything. Never forget that. Please don't ever forget how much I love you." Danny practically begged his wife.

"Danny, you're scaring me." Linda felt it in his hugs. She felt his fervent kiss. She heard his words pouring his soul to her. She felt his heart breaking. She just couldn't figure out why.

"I'm sorry. I love you." Danny gently pressed Linda down into the mattress, his weight settling on top of her as he kissed her lips until they were full and slightly bruised from the force of his unrelenting lips on hers. Linda felt a tear fall from Danny's eye to her cheek as he pulled back, "I love you." He whispered once more before standing up beside the bed. Linda had almost no time to register what was going on. She watched as Danny left the bedroom shutting the door behind him. Linda could still feel his lips on hers. She wondered what possessed Danny in the heat of the moment between them. She had no idea that Danny was about to make a mistake that could almost cost him his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny pulled up to the address Zach had sent him to. Danny drew his weapon as he walked into the abandoned warehouse. He carefully shined his flashlight around the hall as he walked down the metal staircase. Danny carefully watched every corner praying he didn't miss something. Danny walked deeper into the darkness wondering why Zach sent him here alone. Danny didn't hear the Marine walk up behind him. He paused when he felt the cold metal of a gun press against the back of his head.

"Drop your weapon Lieutenant." Zach said.

Danny put his hands to his side letting his gun hit the floor, "What are you going to do? Shoot me? You didn't go through all that trouble to find me and threaten my family if you wanted to kill me. I'm sure you've had the opportunity before." Danny said.

"Yes. I have. But I said what I meant when I said I don't want to harm your family. I will if I must, but I don't want to take the life of a fellow Marine." Zach explained. Danny started to move, "Ah ah ah! No moving unless I say so."

"Alright. You got me. Now what?" Danny said.

"I need assistance for my last mission." Zach told him.

"Yeah? What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Danny asked.

Zach pulled his phone out and played a video of Jack leaving his house in uniform to go to work. His car was being tailed by whoever was filming for Zach. Danny watched in horror as Jack was sitting at a stop light. He was rear ended by the car that was following him. The second Jack got out of his car to talk to the person that hit him he was shot three times twice in the chest and once in the arm, "Because there won't be anyone around to call nine-one-one for your son until he bleeds out and dies. The men I have over there right now will call from a burner phone and flee the scene if you agree to help me."

"You bastard!" Danny yelled, "You sick son of a bitch! You said you wouldn't hurt my family!" Danny spun around to find Zach's gun shoved between his eyes.

"Who do you think will be faster? My finger on the trigger or your ability to knock the gun away from your head?" Zach asked.

Danny knew Zach was right, "Call them. Get an ambulance to my son."

"Good decision." Zach sent a quick text on his phone. Danny watched as the phone was thrown down next to Jack's bleeding body with nine-one-one displayed on the screen on speaker phone.

"You lied." Danny fumed with anger.

"Yes. I did. And I'll lie again if it will get me what I want. And right now I want you to help me get into the forty-second police precinct." Zach smiled.

"Loan me some handcuffs and I'll take you right there." Danny remarked.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Zach said, "I need to sneak in there to talk to Detective Dwight Hebron. You see. That's the man who slept with my wife."

"By talk, you mean kill?" Danny asked.

"I mean talk as in showing him how he screwed the wrong man's wife. Do you know how that feels? To know there's a sick bastard out there who screwed your wife? To know that someone touched her body other than you? Do you know how it feels to touch your wife after another man? What it's like to make love to a woman who has had someone else's skin pressed up against hers?" Zach asked, "You'd want to kill the bastard too." Danny flashed to the time Linda was held captive and raped. The times her Uncle hurt her as a young girl. The time's someone hurt her and he couldn't stop it from happening, "Now. Let's think of a plan and we'll check in on little Jack later." Zach laughed.

* * *

Kathleen Reagan woke up in the middle of the night to news of her husband being shot. He was unconscious when the ambulance arrived and whisked to the hospital for emergency surgery. Kathleen paced back and forth with Gus in her arms as she rubbed her belly. She'd started to show much earlier with this baby than her others. They were almost ready to find out if it was a boy or girl. Kathleen kept swearing it was a girl but Jack kept saying it had to be another boy.

"Kathleen honey sit down." Linda said gently.

"I can't." She shook her head, "He was shot three times. Did they find anything at the scene?" She turned to Jamie.

"It's still being processed." Jamie said to her.

Kathleen nodded her head, "He's going to be okay." She said, "He has to be."

"Jack's stubborn. Like all Reagan men. He'll be okay. He won't go without a fight." Sean tried to comfort his sister-in-law.

Linda turned to Frank, "Anything on Danny yet?" She asked, "I can't get a hold of him."

"Me either. I sent some guys out looking for him. He didn't say where he was going?" Frank asked.

"No. He said he had to do something and that was it." Linda explained, "Oh God. What if something happened to him too?" She hugged Spense tight who was sleeping in her lap.

"He's going to be okay. He's probably just following a lead or meeting up with an informant." Frank put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll find him."

"Thanks, Frank." Linda sighed.

"Family of Officer Reagan?" The doctor stepped into the room.

"I'm his wife!" Kathleen rushed over, "Is he okay?"

"He's out of surgery. He's resting now and you can see him in a little bit. He was very lucky. The two bullets to the chest missed his heart by less than an inch. He will have a hard recovery but I see no reason why he won't be back to full duty as soon as he heals up." The doctor smiled.

"How long till I can see him?" Kathleen asked.

"Soon. He's still in and out of it. We want to make sure he's a little more awake before letting anyone see him." The doctor said kindly.

"Thank you." Kathleen wiped tears of relief from her eyes. She flopped down on the chair next to Linda.

"He's okay." Linda put an arm around her daughter-in-law, "He's okay."

"Yeah." Kathleen nodded her head, "But why would someone shoot him like that?" She asked.

"I'm going to find out." Jamie said. He hugged Margaret and the kids, "I'll let you know what I find out." He said to Frank before leaving to find the person who put his nephew in the hospital and to find out why Danny wasn't answering any phone calls. No one had any idea where Danny was, what he was doing or what happened to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the night. I'm headed to bed early. :) You'll have to wait until tomorrow for more.


	9. Chapter 9

Linda Reagan didn't know what to think. Danny wasn't found anywhere. She'd overheard Jamie and Frank on the phone. Jamie told his father that they couldn't track Danny's phone meaning it had to be off. She gently twisted her wedding rings while she fidgeted wondering what happened to her husband. 

"Linda, did he say anything to you before he left the house?" Frank asked her as they sat in the hospital while Kathleen saw Jack.

Linda shook her head, "He said he had a thing to do. I asked if he was going to the precinct and he said no." Fear crept through Linda. His goodbye was enough to cause concern when he left the house. Now knowing his phone was off and no one could find him, Linda was starting to panic.

"Alright. We'll find him." Frank put a hand on Linda's shoulder.

"I know. I'm just worried about him." Linda admitted.

"I'm sure he's fine." Frank smiled warmly.

"I hope you're right." Linda frowned.

* * *

"How exactly do you think I'm going to get you into a police precinct?" Danny asked Zach.

"I've done my research." Zach said as he zip-tied Danny's hands behind his back, "Lieutenant Daniel Reagan. The eldest child of Commissioner Frank Reagan. Married to Linda Reagan. Who, by the way, could do so much better than you. Six kids together. I mean, I can't really blame you." Zach stood up once Danny was secured to the chair in the middle of the room, "She's very pretty. But six kids. Wow. And five grandkids. One on the way." Zach recited from memory, "You were one of four but your sister and younger brother died along with your mother, niece, and grandfather. I also learned you're somewhat of a show-off. You like to chase down the bad guy and show the city who is at the top of the food chain. Well, I'm here to show you that no matter how big you are, you can still fall down."

"That's a good google search about me. But none of that is anything that a random person couldn't find out about me. Tell me, what makes you so special? Why pick me?" Danny tried to get Zach to talk.

"Because you're the golden boy. By just meeting your wife and hearing her talk about you, I can tell she holds you to the highest regard. My wife did that too. Until I found out her dirty little secret. You sure all those kids are yours?" Zach asked Danny.

"You stay the Hell away from my family." Danny said, "You've already hurt my son." Danny prayed Jack was okay.

"Yes. It's unfortunate but I needed to make a point to you." Zach cleared his throat, "Now. We have seventy-three minutes until Detective Dwight Hebron leaves his desk. Let's think of how you're going to get me there."

"I told you. I'll walk you in, in a pair of handcuffs." Danny smirked.

"I was thinking more like this." Zach reached into a black backpack he had set aside. He pulled out a vest with wires and explosives strapped to it.

"They'll shoot you dead if you walk in with that on." Danny shook his head.

"I know. That's why you'll be wearing it." Zach grinned, "If they kill you, we all die. If they kill me, I let go of the remote and we all die. See. It's a win-win for me.  _Not_ so much for you." Zach walked towards Danny with the vest.

"I won't do it." Danny snapped the zip-ties from his wrists being careful not to show Zach he was free.

"Yes. You will. Or I'll pick off another family member. Maybe this time I'll go after your daughter. Grace is the older one, correct? She's home with the other children and a babysitter that would be easy to bypass to get to her." Zach said evilly.

"Don't you go near her." Danny shook his head.

"Then do as I say." Zach stepped forward again.

Danny took his chance. He lunged at Zach knocking him to the ground, "You're not going to come near my family!" Danny swung his fist at Zach's face.

Zach being bigger than Danny easily pushed Danny off him. Zach punched Danny hard in the jaw splitting his lip open. He didn't give Danny a second to think before he threw another punch, this time, shattering Danny's eye socket, "You think you'll win this? I'll kill you."

Danny backed up to regain his balance, "You're not getting to my family." 

He swung at Zach only to have him grab Danny's wrist and twist his arm. Zach kicked Danny in the gut knocking him to his knees. Danny quickly spun with his arm still in Zach's grasp flipping Zach over his shoulder and onto the ground, smashing Zach's head against concrete. Danny pulled his aching wrist out of Zach's hand. He threw punch after punch at Zach hoping to knock him out. Zach turned his head as Danny's hand came down hard, hitting the solid floor beneath him. Danny felt his bones in his hand break on contact. He recoiled his hand and got to his feet as Zach backed away from Danny. Danny braced himself while Zach ran at him. Zach grabbed Danny around the middle pushing him back until they hit the window. Danny brought his knees to Zach's stomach only to have Zach grab his head thrusting it back into the glass window. Glass shards rained down on Danny's head stabbing him and leaving cuts all over his face and neck. One large shard slicing his skin just below his collarbone. Danny felt dizzy. He knew he didn't have much time left. He had to end this. Danny used all his might to nail Zach on the side of his face hoping to stun him long enough to give Danny a chance to get out of his hold. Zach stumbled back enough to let Danny move. Danny ran for his gun still lying on the floor but he'd never get to it. He felt the sting of the taser gun Zach shot at his back. His body convulsing as the electric current ran through him. The last thing Danny remembered was the cold, hard floor under him and warm, sticky blood coating his face as it dripped down from his head.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Danny woke up he was sitting in the front seat of a pickup truck. The bomb vest was strapped to him and his hands were handcuffed together. Zach was pulling a cloth away from Danny's face as Danny violently coughed up blood. His lungs burning while he gasped for air.

"C'mon. Let's go before the good Detective leaves." Zach pulled Danny out of the truck. He held a gun to Danny's head, "Walk."

Danny stood with his feet firmly on the ground, "I won't do it."

"Then I'll kill you, and everyone you love." Zach threatened.

"You won't get to them." Danny shook his head.

"I got to your son." Zach smiled.

"That was luck. It won't happen again." Danny was sure his father would keep his family safe. He knew Frank wouldn't let anything happen to his family. Danny was sure they all had protection units on each person plus their houses. Frank wouldn't let them be exposed to any more danger.

Zach laughed lightly. He reached into the truck behind Danny and pulled out a roll of silver duct tape. Danny didn't see Zach rip off a long strip until it was too late. Zach slapped the tape on Danny's mouth, "You need to be quiet." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number on it, "Hello, Mrs. Reagan?" Danny's eyes went wide as he heard Linda's voice over the phone, "This is Detective Hebron l at the Forty-Second precinct. I believe we found your husbands vehicle. Could you come down here and verify it for us? There are no plates to run. Whatever happened it looks like the plates were taken. Yes, Ma'am. As soon as you can. Thank you. I'll see you soon." He hung the phone up, "She said she was driving home but is going to come straight here. Now if you walk into that precinct they will stop her from entering. But if you wait too long she will be inside and become just another expendable victim for me to kill to finish my mission."

Danny took a deep breath through his nose. He put one foot in front of the other willing to do anything to keep Linda safe.

* * *

"Reagan." Jamie answered his cell not looking at the caller ID. A habit he'd picked up from his big brother.

"Jamie. I just got a phone call from a Detective Hebron at the Forty-Second." Linda said, "He said they found Danny's car but there are no plates so they need me to verify it's his car. I'm headed there now. What's going on Jamie?"

"Wait, what?" Jamie was confused. All calls regarding Danny were to be routed through Jamie or Frank. The entire NYPD had strict instructions from Frank not to speak to Linda until they had more information. He didn't want to worry Linda when there was no need for it, "When did he call you?"

"Uh...Maybe three or four minutes ago. I called you as soon as I got off with him." Linda felt fear settle in her chest.

"Okay. I'm headed there now. Wait for me. Don't go in without me and don't get out of your car until I get there." Jamie was already getting into the driver's seat of his sedan.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Linda asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to handle it." Jamie promised, "Just wait for me."

"Okay." Linda took a deep breath. She ended the phone call with her brother-in-law wondering what was going on.

* * *

Danny and Zach crossed the parking lot when Zach ripped the duct tape off Danny's mouth. He zipped Danny's hoodie around the bomb vest, "Don't want people getting too excited until we get to see Detective Hebron." Zach smiled, "So I'm going to put my gun in here." He stuck it in the back of the waistband of Danny's pants, "And uncuff you. However, any move towards me and I'll let go of this little receiver in my pocket, killing you instantly." He unlocked the cuffs around Danny's wrists, "Do we have an understanding?" He asked.

"Yes." Danny regretfully spoke.

"Good. Let's go." Zach smiled. He and Danny walked into the precinct. Danny and Zach easily getting through the first security guard standing by the entrance. They passed the desk Sergeant and walked through the precinct. While standing in the elevator Zach grabbed Danny's wrists cuffing him again.

"What?!" Danny turned his head.

"You're too much of a threat to leave unleashed for too long." Zach explained. He pulled the gun from Danny's pants and stuck it into his back, "Walk." He said as the door opened. They walked through a sea of blue until Zach spotted Detective Hebron, "Now we start the party." Zach carefully positioned himself between a wall and Danny to be sure he wouldn't be hit before pointing his gun to the ceiling. He fired the weapon into the air, "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

Danny's heart stopped beating as he watched in slow motion as every cop in the precinct drew their weapon, aiming it towards him and Zach.

* * *

Linda sat in her car waiting for Jamie as instructed when she a commotion on the steps of the precinct. Cops ran out of the precinct in teams with weapons in the air. Linda had no idea they were securing the building from the outside making sure there wasn't another threat coming towards them. Linda stepped out of her car as Jamie pulled up, "What's going on?" She asked Jamie.

"No idea." Jamie said honestly, "Let's find out." Jamie and Linda crossed the parking lot, "Detective Jamie Reagan. What happened?" He flashed his shield at the Lieutenant on the scene.

"Some guy shot off a weapon on the fourth floor. Holding someone hostage." The Lieutenant's radio crackled to life. Jamie listened carefully to the person on the other end, "We need to clear the area! Get everyone back! There's a bomb up there! Get me ESU, FDNY and Bomb Squad! Hostage has a bomb strapped to him!"

Jamie looked at Linda. The color drained from his face as he overheard the radio.

"What is it, Jamie?" Linda was almost too scared to ask.

"It's Danny." Jamie said, "He's up there. He's the hostage."

Linda looked up at the brick building, "Oh my God." She breathed.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Now everybody just take it easy." Zach said, "Detective Hebron. Do you want to tell all your friends why I'm here? Want to let them know how you slept with my wife while I was overseas? How you knocked her up twice?"

"Zach. This is between you and I. Why don't we go outside and talk about this? You don't need to do this in here." Detective Hebron said trying to safely defuse the situation.

"I think I'm good right here. But I'll gladly trade Lieutenant Reagan here for you if you want to change places." Zach smiled.

"No." Danny shook his head, "No one's changing places." He said.

"It's fine, Reagan." Detective Hebron took a step closer.

"Not too close!" Zach waved the detonator in his hand, "You come too close, I drop this and we all die."

* * *

Outside the precinct police were pushing the gathering crowd as far away from the building as possible as New York Fire Department, Bomb Squad and ESU arrived on the scene. Frank followed shortly after with his detail unit.

"Jamie, what's going on? Why isn't everyone rushing in there?" Linda was on pins and needles knowing Danny was still up there.

"You have to let them do their job. It's going to be okay." Jamie said to his sister-in-law unsure if that was a lie or not.

"Catch me up." Frank strode over to Jamie and Linda.

"Perps name is Zach Duffett. He's the guy that shot you and murdered that family that night. He also murdered his wife and kids and there are two more families that we think are linked to him. That was the start of all this. According to the Desk Sergeant, Danny and Zach walked in looking for Detective Hebron. We don't have a connection to Detective Hebron and Zach Duffett yet but we're working on it. Zach stopped by the hospital and saw Linda there. She stitched his arm up and he showed her this picture." Jamie held up the picture for Frank to see.

"That's Danny." Frank noted.

"And that's Zach." Jamie pointed out.

"Any connection to the family he killed in Bay Ridge?" Frank asked.

"The father was his CO while he was overseas, one of the other families was friends with the Duffett family and we're working on a link to the third family." Jamie replied.

"What's going on up there?" Frank looked towards the big brick building.

"Zach is holding Danny hostage at the moment. No one has a clear shot because Zach pinned himself between Danny and the wall. Danny's wearing an explosive vest so any shot could make Zach drop the detonator and set everything off." Jamie relayed the important information.

"How many men do we have up there?" Frank asked.

"About thirty still in the building." Jamie read from the notepad he'd been scribbling down numbers on.

"Everyone comes out alive." Frank stated.

"Yes, Sir." Jamie nodded. He knew to read between the lines of his father's words. Sure he wanted everyone out safely but he was more concerned about Danny getting out of that vest unharmed.

* * *

"Why don't you let everyone else go?" Danny suggested to Zach, "Just you, me and Detective Hebron. There's less room for someone to hurt you if you let them all go." Danny said.

"We're not leaving." A stubborn officer said to Danny.

"They leave, and I lose leverage. Then it's only the three of us that will die. I don't like those odds." Zach pushed the gun into Danny's back, "Now we're going to take this off you and transfer it to Detective Hebron. We're going to see how he likes to be in the position where he can't do anything to help himself. If he likes the feeling of helplessness that I felt knowing my own children weren't really mine."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." Detective Hebron apologized.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" Zach laughed, "That's rich! You weren't sorry when you touched my wife! When you screwed her! When she had your baby! You think apologizing will make me stop this?! It's already started! I don't want your damn apology! I want my family that you stole from me!"

* * *

As Zach started to lose his temper with Detective Hebron inside the precinct, outside teams were organizing a plan together to go in, get the good guys, take down the perp and carefully keep everyone alive with minimal to no injuries.

Linda paced back and forth next to the police tape, "They're going in right?" She asked Frank.

Frank nodded his head, "They are mobilizing units. They are good at their job. They'll get everyone out quickly and safely." Frank promised her.

"Okay." Linda stood beside her father-in-law, "I'm worried about Danny."

"Me too." Frank replied. His sentence was cut short by an explosion that would catch the attention of everyone near and far. The ground shook as the explosion rocked the area, blasting shards of glass onto the ground and on top of police personnel inside the taped off area, "Cover your head!" Frank yelled out as he tucked Linda under his arm shielding them both from the glass. Flames erupted from the middle of the precinct building and loud pops filled the air. 

Linda looked up in horror, "DANNY!" She was pulled into Frank's embrace as he held her tight, "NO!" Tears welled up in Linda's eyes. Quickly spilling down her cheeks. She knew what had happened. The bomb exploded. The vest that was strapped to her husband had been detonated. There was no way Danny could survive that. Linda was sure he couldn't have made it through that type of explosion, "No! No! No!" Linda squeezed her eyes shut tight. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want it to be true. But that voice in the back of her head knew better. Danny couldn't have survived that explosion. Linda Reagan stood outside the forty-second police precinct in New York City, as she witnessed her husband be murdered by a psychopath with a bomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be up tomorrow. Being out today just drained all my energy to get another one up tonight. Hope everyone has a good night. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Linda Reagan had seen her husband come home with a myriad of injuries. He'd been hospitalized, unconscious for days, she'd even almost lost him. One time believing he was going to die, forcing her to say goodbye to him. Linda had been tucked in his embrace as they were rocked by an explosion which shook her to the depths of her soul. They'd been shot at while Danny covered his wife, protecting her, keeping her safe at all times. Nothing felt quite like this. Nothing felt as scary, as final as watching the building her husband was in, explode before her eyes. Nothing felt as heartbreaking as knowing Danny was the person closest to the bomb. He was wearing it on his chest. Linda was smart enough to know, there was no way someone could survive that. Linda clung to Frank as she broke down. It couldn't be true. Danny couldn't be gone. Not her Danny. Not the love of her life. He couldn't be dead. There were so many more years together they hadn't lived yet. This couldn't be the end of their story. There were too many blank pages left. Linda watched as firefighters, police officer, ESU teams, bomb squad, and anyone else who was around, including Jamie, ran into the building to help get the thirty or so NYPD officers out of the building.

* * *

Danny Reagan was knocked backward by the blast. Before the explosion, Detective Dwight Hebron had agreed to the trade. Danny in the vest for Dwight in the vest. Danny fought against it but Dwight was determined to get the vest off Danny. When Danny noticed the other officers backing away slightly or taking cover as unsuspectingly as they could Danny knew why. They planned on getting Danny out of the vest so they could shoot Zach and not kill a brother in blue. Danny felt the weight of the vest lift off his chest. He took a careful step to the side. There was a tense moment of pause before Zach realized his mistake. He made a motion to throw the vest into the middle of the room only to be tackled to the ground by Detective Hebron. Danny ducked behind a desk as he heard a gunshot ring out. The next thing Danny heard was the loud bang of the bomb exploding behind him. Danny covered his head as the building shook. He felt the heat from the fire lick his skin. Danny heard screams from fellow officers. He made his way out from under the desk, keeping his head down, he looked around the room at the fiery inferno he was in the middle of. The ceiling above them had caved in from the blast trapping some officers. Danny raced to help his fellow officers not realizing the adrenaline pumping through his veins was hindering him from feeling his own life threatening injuries.

* * *

Outside Frank was torn between comforting Linda who was falling apart in his arms or running into the building to help. When he saw firefighters coming out of the building with injured officers in their arms, officers supporting each other as they stumbled out, he stayed with Linda in his arms praying to see Danny. That's when a second explosion rocked the ground. Frank prayed his sons would make it out safely. Linda and Frank watched as windows blew out and the building started to crumble.

* * *

Danny felt the ground under him give way as he and a few officers raced down the stairwell. That's when Danny blacked out. He woke up moments later to total darkness surrounding him.

"Danny!" Jamie's voice shouted, "DANNY!"

Danny groaned, "Here! I'm here!" Danny pushed something solid and heavy off him.

He saw a light shine towards him, "I'm coming!" Jamie yelled. Danny crawled out of the rubble he was under as he used Jamie's light as a guide for where to move.

"Jamie! There are more guys! We have to get them all!" Danny said.

Jamie got to his brother's side, "No Danny. There's just you left. Everyone's out but you."

Danny shook his head, "No. I was with them. There's more."

"Danny, I promise. There's no one else here. We'll keep looking but everyone is accounted for." Jamie put his big brother's arm on his shoulder, "Here." Jamie took a cloth from the nearest firefighter pressing it to the large gash on Danny's head, half draping it in front of Danny's face to cover the cut under his eye that dripped blood down his face.

"But I was with them. I swear I was." Danny's head hurt. He thought he was with a whole team of men and women. Danny was just there with them. How could Jamie think everyone was out?

Jamie was joined by a firefighter who took Danny's other arm supporting him through the burning building.

* * *

Linda shook her head as she watched every man and woman who exited the building be counted. The last one left was Danny Reagan, Dwight Hebron, and Zach Duffett. According to the officers, Zach and Dwight hadn't made it. But no one knew where Danny was. No one had seen him since the blast knocked them out of the room. Linda wrapped her arms around herself as Frank talked to some of the officers as they were put in ambulances and taken to the nearest hospital. Linda prayed harder than she'd ever prayed before. That's when she saw a sea of firefighters and NYPD pour out of the building. The last team to rush in before the building collapsed. But still, no Danny. Linda saw Jamie walk out of the building carefully guiding someone out. From her spot near the yellow police tape, she couldn't see the person between Jamie and the firefighter on the other side clearly. It took a moment until Linda could see their face under the cloth. 

"DANNY!" Linda screamed. She took off running to her husband, "DANNY!" She yelled. Linda got to Danny seconds before EMS rolled over a gurney, "Oh my God!" She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Linda." Danny tried to take a deep breath only for it to start a coughing fit.

"Lay down." Linda instructed Danny as the gurney was brought to his side.

Danny was helped onto the gurney by Jamie, the firefighter and the paramedics surrounding him, "Linda." Danny grabbed his wife's hand.

"I'm here." Linda squeezed his hand tight as they raced to get Danny into an ambulance. Linda looked at his dirt covered face and body. His clothes were tattered and torn, and blood staining his skin. Linda climbed into the back of the ambulance behind Danny.

"Let's get him some oxygen." One of the paramedics said. They grabbed an oxygen mask to put over Danny's nose and mouth only for him to bat it away.

"No." Danny shook his head afraid he'd pass out again, "Linda. Need....Linda...no..." He needed to see Linda. He could feel the fear radiating off his wife. He needed to make sure she was okay. Wasn't she in the building with him? Shouldn't they be treating her? Danny didn't realize he'd started hallucinating from the multiple injuries and head wounds.

"Danny. Danny." Linda took the mask from the paramedic, "It's okay." She sniffled, "I'll hold it. You need to breathe. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Linda placed the palm of her hand on his cheek looking into his eyes, "It's okay. I promise." She tried to stay brave for her husband. She didn't know what he was mumbling about but she knew he was frightened. Linda rarely ever saw Danny scared. He wasn't afraid of anything. To hear his voice crack and mumble her name over and over again scared Linda to the core. Finally, Danny relented, letting Linda hold the mask to his face as he kept his eyes locked on hers until he slowly passed out on the way to the emergency room.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda Reagan was furious. How could Danny go off like that? How could he go after someone like Zach Duffett without back up? How could he go running into danger with no plan? She knew he knew it was dangerous or he wouldn't have kissed her goodbye like he'd done. She knew something was wrong. He never said goodbye like that. Linda checked the monitors hooked up to her husband. Everything looked good so far. He was beaten, burned, bruised, stitched, and patched back together again. He'd broken his left eye socket and had a large scar on his head behind his left ear. He'd fractured a few ribs and had surgery to stop the internal bleeding. Danny had lost a lot of blood accounting for his hallucinations when being rescued. It was a miracle he was able to stand upright and walk out with the support of Jamie and a firefighter. Danny had somehow sprained his right wrist and he had a large gash just under his collarbone from the shards of glass when he fought Zach after seeing Jack be shot.

Linda tucked her feet up under her while she sat in the uncomfortable chair at his side. She pulled the blanket the nurse had given her around her more. Her hand held tightly to his, feeling his wedding ring against his skin. Linda couldn't get a handle on her feelings. She was so mad at him. But in the back of her head, she knew that his job was dangerous and he had to have a reason for doing what he did. She knew there were things she couldn't know or things he had to keep from her. She felt guilty that she felt mad at him. She didn't want him to apologize to her for doing his job. There had to be a reason. Danny wasn't stupid. He never did anything without a plan or without a reason as to why he was doing it. Linda frowned. Sometimes being the wife of a cop felt like a curse. The love of her life put his life on the line for other people and it almost cost him everything. She was so happy he was going to be okay. The doctors said they wouldn't know everything until he woke up but Linda had confidence and faith in her husband. If he made it out of a collapsed building, through an explosion and a major fist fight, then he could wake up. Linda was confused. She wondered if that's where her anger stemmed from. She couldn't understand what Danny's motive was for going alone to meet with Zach. Why he'd done it, and what happened. Linda looked up at the machines keeping track of Danny's vitals, she hoped he'd be able to answer some questions when he was feeling better. She knew she had no right to be mad at him for doing his job. Maybe it was her fear that was pushing her anger. She wondered. She was terrified she'd lost him. Scared that he'd died. Then when he appeared in a hail of fire and smoke all she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and never let go. As she sat in the hospital beside her husband with their son only one floor away, Linda wondered if the fear of the 'what if' was driving her to anger when it should be driving her to thankfulness instead.

Linda didn't have much more time to contemplate her feelings. She felt Danny's hand shift in hers. His head turning to the side. Linda sat up a bit straighter, "Danny?" Linda whispered. Danny's head turned towards her as his eyes cracked open, "Danny?" Linda took a deep breath cursing the tears in her eyes.

"Linda." Danny breathed softly.

"Hey, Babe." Linda smiled wide. She gently put a hand on his cheek, "Hey you. How do you feel?" She kissed the tip of his nose, then his forehead.

"I'm okay." Danny flashed her a small smile.

Linda nodded her head, "Oh yeah? You look pretty okay. Fractured ribs, broken eye socket, so many stitches that I lost count. Seems pretty okay to me too." Linda teased lightly needing to lighten the mood.

Danny squeezed her hand, "Then, it's a good thing I have such an amazing nurse to take care of me while I heal." Danny wiped his thumb down the side of Linda's face, "Oh honey." Danny said apologetically.

"I'm just really happy you're okay." Linda said honestly, "I was so worried and scared. But you're here and you're talking and everything." Linda felt her stress and anger melt away as she hugged Danny tight, carefully minding his injuries, "I love you." Linda whispered.

Danny tilted her face to his, "I love you." He gently kissed her lips, "Is Jack okay?" He asked her. He'd had no idea how his son was doing since seeing him be shot.

"He's going to be fine. He was shot three times and his surgery went longer than expected but he's okay. Already wanting to get out of the hospital. He's just like you stubborn and irritable because you're forced to sit and rest." Linda answered, "He's going to be just fine though.

"Thank God." Danny sighed. He kissed Linda again, lightly pressing his lips to hers. His split lip stung at any pressure but Danny was determined to kiss his wife. He rested his head against Linda's, "Lay with me." He softly requested.

Linda nodded her head. She carefully climbed onto the small hospital bed lying on her side next to her husband, "I knew you'd wake up. I knew you'd come back to me." Linda placed her head on his chest.

"Always." Danny promised, "I didn't mean to scare you." He stated.

"I know." Linda said slowly, "Comes with the job of being married to you." Linda taunted him slightly, trying not to get too upset, "And it's not as if I haven't worried you or scared you. I have multiple NYPD officers that just  _happen_ to be around when I work late or you have a bad feeling about something." Linda said, "I'm mad. But you don't owe me an apology. I'm confused as to why you went alone and why no one could find you. I'm really happy. And I'm grateful. Scared and worried. I'm still sorting out all my feelings but the one thing I know for sure is that I'm just so happy you're going to be okay. That I can hear your heartbeat and hold you in my arms. And that trumps any other feeling inside me because that's what matters. You being here. You being okay. That's all that matters."

Danny listened quietly as Linda spilled her thoughts out, "I did it because he threatened you. He hurt Jack. He threatened Grace." Danny told her softly, "I needed to keep you safe. To keep our family safe. I failed at that." He frowned thinking about Jack.

"What do you mean he hurt Jack?" Linda questioned, "I thought they didn't know who shot him?"

"Zach Duffett wasn't the perp that pulled the trigger but he was the one that paid whoever it was to do it. When I got to where Zach was he called his men and had Jack get hurt. Then he threatened Grace and said if I didn't do what he said he'd go after her next. This was after he'd already gotten to you." Danny recounted the details of what happened, keeping them vague enough until he could sort through everything. Danny was always careful with his words not wanting to worry her more than necessary, "I couldn't let anyone else get hurt."

Linda sighed, "I understand. Can you just...be more careful?" She requested.

"I'll do my best." Danny swore. He pulled up the blanket, tucking it around Linda.

"You're  _my_ hero. Always strong. My protector. The safest place I'll ever be is in your arms. But you're not invulnerable. You can be hurt. And even killed. You're not Superman." Linda said to him, closing her eyes listening to his heart beat strong and loud beneath her ear.

"I know that." Danny said.

"I know that it comes with the job. But I feel like you take risks sometimes. And I'm not sure you realize how you put yourself in danger like that. So I just need you to remember, you're not invincible." Linda whispered softly to him.

"I love you. That's all I need to remember." Danny countered.

Linda wondered if she'd ever know exactly why Danny put himself in harm's way. She understood that he did it to keep his family safe but she wasn't so sure there wasn't another way to keep them safe and keep Danny safe at the same time. Linda gave Danny a small smile, "I love you more." 

"I love you the most." Danny smirked. 

The couple laid in the small hospital bed together, wrapped in their own little world. Linda thanking God that Danny was breathing, talking, that he was alive and in her arms. Linda knew he would have a hard time recovering. Especially since he would be stuck home until he healed up. But she knew that he'd relent under her care once she made sure the kids knew Daddy was supposed to be resting.

Danny laid beside Linda wanting nothing more than to keep his wife in his arms, safe and protected from any evil that tried to harm her. He wished he could have done that for his son. It was something Danny would never forgive himself for. He should have told Jamie where he was going. Or even Frank. Hell, maybe he should have taken one of them with him or a whole ESU team. At least if he told Jamie, he could have had him watch over the family. Maybe Jack wouldn't have been shot. But maybe Jamie would have been hurt. Danny wasn't sure if telling Jamie or Frank or anyone would have made the situation better or worse. He just knew that while Linda seemed to just be happy Danny was alive, Danny felt guilt over Jack being hurt. He felt as if it was his fault for not preparing Jack for a man who wanted to harm him. That he didn't do his job as a father to protect his child. He was thankful Jack would be alright but no amount of joy could take the guilt from the bottom of his heart. Danny closed his eyes feeling Linda's fingertips run up and down his arm. He prayed that one day Jack would forgive his father for nearly getting him killed, having no idea that Jack didn't blame him at all. He had no idea that Jack didn't blame anyone but the man who pulled the trigger. Jack didn't know who was behind the shooting. Danny glanced down at Linda who had started to doze back off, now feeling content with Danny's body next to hers. He wondered if she'd forgive him for getting their son shot. He wondered if Linda would hold to her anger and blow up at him once the fear of losing him wore off. Danny kissed the top of his wife's head. He was glad he would be relatively okay. He just hoped his family would forgive him for not being able to protect Jack. That they'd all be able to move past this tragic event and carry on like they'd done so many times before. Danny didn't know that this would set a chain reaction of events in motion that would follow them through the next couple of years. Changing not only Danny's career but the career of Frank Reagan as well. It would branch out and touch Jamie's career and cement the path for Jack to follow in his father's footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope you ladies like this chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Linda Reagan hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep in bed beside Danny. She started to wake up when she heard noise in the room. Danny's fingers softly threading through her hair as she slept soundly on his chest. Linda thought she'd heard Danny talking but had no idea who he could be talking to.

"I gotta go." Danny said to whoever he was talking to, "We'll call you later. Thanks for keeping an eye on them." Danny said.

Linda shifted a bit wondering why her eyes stung. She cracked the open only to have tears fall down her cheeks. Linda felt a flash of panic in the bottom of her gut. She wiped her eyes, "Danny?" She called out for her husband.

"Shh...I'm right here." Danny moved his hand to her side squeezing her tight. Linda looked up at him. She felt like she'd had a nightmare. She just couldn't remember any of it. Danny smiled softly, "Are you okay?"

Linda nodded her head frustrated with her tears, "Yeah. I think I had a nightmare or something." Linda cuddled closer to Danny.

"You were crying in your sleep." Danny noted.

"I'm sorry." Linda sighed, "Did I wake you?"

"Don't be sorry. It's okay. I wasn't sleeping and you sounded like you were scared. You quieted down as soon as I held you tight and kissed you." Danny explained, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" 

Linda shook her head, "No idea. I know I was scared but I don't know why." 

Danny bent his head down to kiss her lips sweetly, "Then it's a good thing I'm here to keep you safe."

Linda blushed, "You always do."

The two laid in comfortable silence as Linda read the monitors tracking Danny's vitals, "Are you breathing okay?" Linda sat up a bit to readjust his pulse ox monitor.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head, "Why?"

"Just wait a minute." Linda readjusted the sensor on his finger. She sat silently for a moment before shifting, "Hang on." She slid off the bed. Linda walked over to where she'd had Margaret grab her work bag from the trunk of her car. In it was an extra set of clothes, and Linda's purse, plus her stethoscope. Linda walked back to Danny and plugged her ears with her stethoscope listening to his breathing.

"Linda?" Danny had no idea what she was listening for.

"Shh!" She scolded him. Linda listened carefully to Danny's lungs before listening to his heartbeat. Once she was done assessing him she climbed back to her earlier position beside him, placing her stethoscope on the end table, "You're pulse ox is a little low but not too low. I just want to make sure you're okay." Linda said to him.

"I feel fine. I mean, sore but I feel like I'm breathing like normal." Danny said to her.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Let me know if you start to have a hard time breathing or it hurts." She looked over at Danny, "Okay?" She asked sternly.

"Yes, Nurse Reagan." Danny smirked.

"Danny. I'm not kidding." Linda said seriously. She sat up and sighed heavily, "This is important."

Danny tugged at Linda's hand, "Okay. I know. I will tell you the second I feel anything abnormal. I promise. I wouldn't keep that from you." Danny promised, "Now come lie back down with me and I'll tell you all about my phone call with Dad." Danny pulled Linda back down to bed.

"Okay." Linda sighed. She placed her head on his chest, tucking into his side, "How are the kids?" She asked.

"They're good. Grace, Faith, and Sam are all being very helpful with Spense and Dad said Grace even helped make dinner for them." He smiled, "Oh and Jack and Kathleen are stopping on their way out in the morning for a visit." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked, "He should be resting at home when he is discharged. Not visiting."

"I know but he said they had something to talk to us about and he won't stay long." Danny told her.

"I swear the older he gets the more like you he gets." Linda huffed.

"And that's a bad thing?" Danny smiled.

"No, but God bless Kathleen because I know exactly what it's like to be married to you." Linda teased lightly.

"You love being married to me." Danny grinned.

"I do. Very much so. But that doesn't mean you're not hard-headed and stubborn sometimes." Linda said.

"I guess I'm lucky that you're so strong to put up with me after all these years." Danny flirted.

"I'm only that strong because I know you're beside me ready to catch me if I fall." Linda replied.

"I'll always be there." Danny vowed. He gently kissed Linda's lips.

"I know." She murmured softly. The two cuddled in bed together until they started to doze back off for the rest of the night. Linda still worrying about Danny and Jack and the kids at home. A thousand thoughts running through her head. While Danny's mind focused on the one and only thing he found important at that moment, his wife in his arms.

* * *

The following morning Jack and Kathleen stopped by Danny's hospital room before heading home. Linda hugged her son tight trying not to cry seeing him walk into the room.

"How do you feel?" She asked him.

"I'm okay, Mom." Jack smiled, "I'm going to be fine."

Linda nodded her head but didn't let him go, "You make sure you rest and sit down and don't horse around with the kids. Just rest, and relax and let your body heal." 

"I will." Jack promised.

"Okay." Linda finally let her son go, "And how are you doing?" She hugged Kathleen next, "How's the baby? Are you eating? Sleeping?" She asked.

"I'm getting my rest and I'm making sure I'm eating." Kathleen smiled, "We're doing okay." She hugged Linda tight.

"Good. Don't forget to let yourself get some rest too. I bet Sean and Lucy wouldn't mind babysitting if you two need some time to rest up." Linda suggested.

"Lucy's already offered the help." Kathleen smiled, "But we wanted to talk to you guys first." She said sitting in the chair Jack was standing next to at Danny's bedside.

"What's going on?" Danny put an arm around Linda's shoulders as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well I went to the doctor for a check up and we found out if it's a boy or girl." Kathleen smiled.

"Oh, that's exciting!" Linda smiled.

"I kept saying it's a boy and Kathleen kept saying it was a girl." Jack said.

"Jack was right." Kathleen looked over at her in-laws, "He was  _so_ right that it's two boys."

"Twins?!" Linda smiled wide.

"Yup. They are sure. It's two boys in there." Kathleen said.

"Congratulations!" Danny hugged his son, "That's great news." 

"We're so excited." Jack said, "I told her. Reagan's make boys." Jack smirked.

"And apparently they make twins too." Kathleen shot back at him.

"It's all their fault." Linda agreed with Kathleen, "I only got two girls out of six kids."

"I'm at a three to one ratio now." Kathleen joked.

"So that just means you try for a girl next time and we get more grandkids." Linda laughed.

"Let's see how twins work out first before Jack and I decide to have five kids. I was going to be content with three I thought but he apparently had to make up for having a girl first or something." Kathleen teased her husband.

"I love you." Jack smiled at her.

"I love you too and when I have these two babies, I'm going to love you, even more, when I can sleep and you can watch them." Kathleen grinned.

"When are you telling the family?" Danny asked.

"We want to wait until everyone is home for a Sunday dinner." Jack said, "I don't want to do it without everyone there."

"We want to wait until you're home." Kathleen smiled.

"That's sweet." Linda said. She squeezed Danny's hand.

"That's very nice of both of you." Danny said, "I can't wait to see what everyone has to say."

"Grace is going to be so excited." Linda commented.

"She's always such a wonderful help with the kids." Kathleen commented, "I might take her up on any offers to help out."

"She is yours for the taking." Linda said, "Especially since you'll need the extra hand while Jack heals up and we've still got Faith and Sam to help out with Spense while Danny rests." 

"Thanks." Katheleen appreciated the help. She knew Grace would love to come over and babysit like a big kid in exchange for a little spending money.

The four Reagans sat chatting for another hour until Linda demanded Jack go home and get some rest while Danny rested in the hospital. Reluctantly the small group split up, listening to Linda's orders before she started making too much of a fuss at them for not taking care of themselves. Not only did Jack have bullet wounds to heal, Danny was still in the hospital for the rest of the week and into the following week, Kathleen was pregnant with twins, and Linda just needed a good long nap. Everyone needed to get something to eat and lay down per Nurse Reagan's orders. Linda shut the door behind Jack and Kathleen thanking God that it seemed her family was pieced back together again after an emotional fallout that took down too many Reagan's at one time. She hoped things would quiet down and Danny could heal properly without having to rush back to work and that Jack could stay home with Kathleen while he healed and not have to worry about getting back on the streets before he was ready. Linda watched Danny sleep thanking God that she was able to see him breathing. He looked so peaceful. So still, lying in that bed. Linda didn't know what she'd ever do without him. She prayed she'd never find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was SOOO excited to be out of work tomorrow at 2pm AND be off on Sunday. The stars aligned and things were set! The kids were going to my Aunt's house for a sleepover party with their second-cousins. I was child-free and even though he's working this weekend, I was headed to Kevin's! We were going to spend the day and a half together when he wasn't working! We had a plan! I had filled the car with gas and was ready to go! But then, it happened. Nicholas just threw up and cried because his eyeballs and ears hurt. Looks like I'll go to work tomorrow and come home to take care of a sick kid and hope the other one doesn't get it but he probably will since they share everything including the colds and flus. Ugh. The "joys' of parenting.


	15. Chapter 15

A week went by until Danny was finally discharged. Linda listened to every word the doctor said. Making sure she had all the information she needed to make sure she could take care of Danny at home. Danny promised he'd be fine but Linda wanted to be sure.  

"The kids will be glad to have you home." Linda said as started the car, "You'll just have to take it easy with them." 

"I'm fine, Honey." Danny smiled, "If you'd just have let me try I could have driven us home." 

Linda rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Okay." She scoffed.

"I could have done it." Danny argued.

"And I could win the Powerball this week but chances are pretty slim." Linda teased, "Besides, you're still on pretty strong pain medication. You can't drive anyone anywhere until you're off them. And you're not fine, Danny. Your eye is still swollen and you need to rest before you push yourself. I'm worried about the kids jumping on you the second you walk in the door. Spense has been looking for you all over the house and Sam wants to play board games with you. Faith has a list a mile long of movies to watch with you so you can rest and spend time with her and Grace just keeps asking when you'll be home and if you're going to be okay and when you're going back to work and how long you get to be out of work for. She's worried about you." Linda rambled. She didn't realize her own worry was breaking through between her words.

Danny reached across the center console in Linda's car placing his hand on her leg, "Linda." Danny said softly.

Linda sighed heavily, "I'm sorry." She said, "I'm just worried and I don't want you to push yourself and Jack is already trying to get back to work when he has a few more weeks off. Frank was hurt. Kathleen is pregnant with twins. It's just a lot. I'm having a slight panic attack about it all, I guess."

Danny squeezed her leg, "It's going to be okay. I'm going to heal. Jack is healing up well. Dad is doing okay. Kathleen will be alright with the twins. Grace, Faith, and Sam are old enough to know better than to jump at me and let me rest when I say so. Spense is little enough that he'll be happy if he gets to lay in bed with me while we watch Bubble Guppies. And I have the most amazing, wonderful, caring, nurse to take care of me and nurse me back to health." Danny smiled, "It's going to be okay. I promise." 

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She quickly leaned over to kiss his cheek while at a red light, "I love you."

"I love you more." Danny smiled wide.

Linda drove the rest of the way home reminding Danny about getting rest and eating properly while he recovered. She told him she didn't want him to get worse before he got better. 

Once home Linda and Danny walked into the living room where Grace, and Faith were playing Uno together while Sam watched a movie and Spense played blocks while sitting on the floor.

"Daddy!" Spense yelled loudly seeing his Daddy walk into the room. Spense stood up and ran to his father.

"Hi, Daddy!" Faith squealed.

"I misted you!" Sam hugged his father tight

"Are you okay?" Grace looked up at her father with big, wet eyes.

"I missed you all too!" Danny hugged his four small children close, "I love you." He kissed each of their cheeks, "Oh Ladybug, I'm going to be just fine. This..." He pointed to his bruised and swollen face, "This will go away soon. It's okay." Danny said to her.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked.

"I'm sure." Danny smiled. He kissed her head, "Tell me all about school. Who wants to go first?" Danny tried to distract his kids from his injuries.

The kids sat down with Danny on the couch telling stories about their latest week at school and how Grace hated history because it was all about old dead people and Faith didn't want to do science class because she was paired up with Myrtle Evans, and no one in the whole school liked Myrtle Evans because she walked slowly so everyone called her Myrtle the turtle, and now Faith was stuck working with her for a science project. Sam talked all about how he had a new helper at speech who was a big boy named Issac in high school. Linda explained that some of the kids from the senior class were getting extra credit in their sociology class to volunteer their free periods at the elementary school in the special education department.

Dinner was ordered for the Reagan family much to the kid's delight. Once homework was checked, and everyone was showered and bathed Linda sent the kids to bed leaving just Spense downstairs with Danny as she settled the other three down. Linda walked back downstairs to take Spense to bed next when she overheard Danny talking to the baby.

"Daddy loves you so much." Danny cuddled his son close, "I missed you. Daddy thinks he scared Mommy a lot."

"Mommy?" Spense looked around for her.

"Yeah. Mommy doesn't get it but it's okay. She doesn't have to. But maybe we should get her something nice because she was scared and Mommy doesn't like being scared. Daddy doesn't like when Mommy is scared either. She gets upset and sometimes she cries and then all Daddy wants to do is hug Mommy, lots, and lots until she feels better." Danny said to Spense. 

"No no Cwy." Spense shook his head.

Danny smiled, "No no crying for Mommy. Maybe we should get Mommy some flowers, or something pretty." 

"Mommy." Spense smiled seeing his Mommy lingering in the doorway.

"I know. That's who we have to think of something special for." Danny said not realizing Linda was behind him, "What do you think Mommy wants?" Danny hummed as he thought.

"Mommy!" Spense bounced up and down in his father's arms.

"Maybe Daddy should just take Mommy on a date and spoil her." Danny thought.

Linda walked over to the couch sitting beside Danny, "Or Daddy can just promise Mommy he will try to be more careful next time." Linda smiled up at Danny.

"Daddy can do that too." Danny kissed her cheek, "How much did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to know you're looking to a twenty-three-month-old for advice." Linda teased.

"I can't believe he's almost two." Danny said as Spense climbed from his father's lap to his mothers.

"He's getting so big." Linda hugged her baby boy tight, "And he looks so much like you. A lot like Jack did when he was a baby."

Danny nodded, "Have I told you how amazing you are?" Danny flirted, "You're the most incredible mother and wife in the world. There is not a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for you. Amazed that I'm lucky enough to be married to you. And grateful that you're the mother to my children." 

Linda blushed, "Oh Danny."

"Nuk Nuk!" Spense tugged at Linda's shirt. He knew it was time for bed when he was put in his pajamas. Now he was sleepy and ready for his pacifier. Linda and Danny hadn't been able to break the pacifier habit with him but since he only used it at nighttime they let it go. He'd give it up sooner or later and neither one thought the issue was worth pushing with him.

"Okay. Let's go find it." Linda stood from the couch putting Spense on his hip, "Why don't you go upstairs and get in bed. I'll put Spense down than be in, in a little bit." Linda suggested to Danny.

He nodded his head, "Okay." He stood carefully, "You be a good boy and go nite nite for Mommy." Danny kissed his son, "Daddy loves you."

"Nun-ni!" Spense babbled back to his father.

"Try not to fall asleep in there." Danny teased Linda.

"I only fall asleep if he wants to be rocked and he's already yawning so I'm crossing my fingers for no rocking to sleep tonight." Linda said. She walked up the stairs to lay Spense to bed while Danny went through his nightly routine of making sure the house was secure before following his wife up to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny Reagan hated being stuck at home. Linda was constantly hovering over him making sure he didn't strain himself or do too much. She made him sit and rest even when he told her he was okay. October came quickly with Spense's second birthday. Linda watched Danny with Spense throughout the day. Danny barely let him go. Spense was never more than an arm's length away from his father even when Linda picked up the two-year-old to hug and cuddle, Danny slid an arm around her waist pulling them both close. Danny's scars were slowly fading as the broken bones took their time to heal. Linda watched as he winced a few times after chasing Spense, Gus, and Will. Spense was spoiled by his family. Gifts piled up as he tore open the wrapping paper giving everyone hugs and kisses as he opened presents. After the cake was served the kids ran off to play while the adults sat and talked in the living room. Linda looked around noticing Danny was missing from the group. She poked her head into the playroom where the kids were, noticing Spense was gone too. Linda frowned. She crossed through the kitchen noticing the back from the kitchen door open. Linda heard Danny's voice outside. Linda followed Danny's voice to the back porch where he was sitting on the porch swing with a half-asleep Spense in his lap.

"Hiding out?" Linda sat beside Danny.

He moved his arm around her shoulders, "Just wanted a few minutes alone with him."

"Want me to go?" She asked softly.

"No." Danny shook his head, "You're always welcome to join us." He kissed the top of her head.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Linda spoke, "Are you okay?" She wondered if something was wrong. She didn't know why Danny seemed so attatched to Spense today.

"I'm good." Danny nodded his head. He slowly ran his fingers through Linda's hair, "He's so big." Danny hummed, "How did he get so big so fast? I love him so much. You know, when we found out about him I was scared. And I've been scared.  _Really_ scared and just a little freaked out." Danny pressed a kiss to her head, "I've thought I was going to lose you. That I was going to die. I've thought the worst." Danny paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "And when we found out about Spense I was scared. Scared of how we would handle it, how the family would react, how  _you_ would react. I was afraid that I'd feel differently about him than I do about the rest of the kids but I don't. None of that. I love him so much and it's amazing that he's already two.  He's walking and talking. He's so smart. He told me this morning he was two and held up two fingers." Danny smiled, "He's perfect and there's not a day that goes by that I'm not amazed by our son. I love him." Danny kissed his now sleeping son's head, "I love you, Linda. You've done so much, been wonderful, amazing...you're the most wonderful mother any child could ever ask for and every day I thank God that you've stuck by my side for all these years. Our kids are so lucky that you're their mother." Danny complimented his wife over and over again.

"I wouldn't be half the mother to our kids if you weren't such an amazing father." Linda said sweetly, "I like to think I picked an amazing husband but the truth is that I picked an amazing best friend, who just so happens to be the love of my life." She flirted, "Babe, are you sure you're okay?"

Danny flashed her a small fake smile, "I'm okay. Just thinking a lot today." He said.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She tucked her feet up, leaning against his side, "If you want to talk about it, I'll listen." She offered.

"Thank you." Danny said sincerely. He knew Linda was there for him. But just sitting with her in his arms and Spense napping in his lap helped ground him as his thoughts ran to every worst-case scenario of what could have happened with him and Zach, in his mind.

* * *

Halloween for the Reagan family was always a fun event. The whole family dressed up and went to a family carnival before going trick or treating. This year Jack had to work while Kathleen stayed home with a sick Jo to hand out candy. Gus was sent to trick or treat with Sean and Lucy, Charlie, Emma, and Ava. Lucy had dressed up as Wonder Woman while Emma was a Unicorn, Ava was Tinkerbell, Charlie was a Police Officer, and Sean dressed up at Batman. Gus was dressed and ready to go in his Dinosaur costume when his Uncle Sean came to pick him up. Jamie and Margaret dressed up as Mickey and Minnie Mouse dressing Will up as Donald and Jo as Daisy Duck.

Grace was excited for Halloween. She had found the best costume to wear. She was dressing up as a clown. She had everything down to the big red nose. Linda curled Grace's hair and helped her put it into two messy pigtail buns on top of her head and stick neon colored flower hair pins in her hair. Faith was dressing up as a princess while Sam dressed up as the Flash. Linda had found a Cookie Monster costume that Spense refused to let go of while shopping for his older siblings so she relented and let him dress up as his favorite Sesame Street puppet. Linda had dressed up as a witch not having much time between kids, work and taking care of Danny, forcing him to rest, to think much about her costume this year. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the kids waiting for Danny to come down the stairs. Linda looked up hearing his footsteps.

"What are you supposed to be?" She asked him. When hunting for costumes Danny said he'd take care of his own costume himself this year. Linda watched him descend the stairs in a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt, his gun strapped to his chest and his shield hanging around his neck.

"I'm John McClane." Danny smiled. He walked down the stairs to where his family was waiting.

"I should have guessed when you said you had an idea that you'd find a way to be a cop." Linda smiled knowingly.

"Always." Danny kissed her cheek, "We ready?" 

"Yeah!" Faith shouted.

"Daddy!" Spense reached for him.

"Let's go! I want to get candy!" Grace bounced up and down.

Sam took Linda's hand, "We go?" He asked.

"Alright. Let's go." Linda smiled. The Reagan family left the house headed around the block to trick-or-treat. Grace and Faith holding hands walking ahead of Danny and Linda while Linda held Sam's hand and Danny held Spense's hand. The first few houses were neighbors who the kids happily ran up to, to say hi and ask for candy. As they got further down the road Danny noticed a group of teens dressed up as monsters and zombies playing basketball in their driveway.

"Mom! That's Sally and her Mom! Can I go say hi?" Grace pointed down the block just a few houses away at her friend from school.

"Sure. Faith, stay with Daddy and I. You can go ahead, Grace." Linda smiled letting Grace have some independence.

Grace waved at her friend, "Sally!" She ran down the block. As Grace passed the house where the teens were outside she didn't see one of them come running at her. But Danny saw it. Instantly he thrust Spense at Linda and took off after Grace.

"BOO!" One of the kids yelled as he got right next to Grace.

Grace's loud, shrill, scream echoed in the cul-de-sac. Danny grabbed the kid by his arm yanking him away from Grace twisting his arm around his back, "Step back!" He shoved the kid away from Grace before gathering her in his arms.

"Let go, Dude! It's Halloween!" The kid complained.

"You okay?" Danny held his daughter close making sure she wasn't hurt. He didn't see the kid grab her or touch her but he still felt the need to check her for any injuries.

"I'm okay, Daddy." Grace cried as she clung to him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Danny barked at the kid.

"What's going on?!" The kid's father appeared from the house where they'd been hosting a Halloween party. He walked down the walkway seeing his son being yelled at by Danny.

"Your kid scared the Hell out of my daughter!" Danny said, "He's lucky I didn't draw my weapon! If he came any closer to her I would have!" 

The father walked over to his son, "What did I tell you knuckleheads about the kids trick-or-treating? I told you not to scare them because they are little kids." He whacked his son on the back of the head, "Get your ass inside. Actually, apologize for scaring a little girl then get your ass inside. You boys obviously still need supervision if you're going to act like idiots."

"But Dad!" The kid who scared Grace whined.

"Is she smaller than you?" The father asked, "Younger than you?"

"Yeah." The kid sighed.

"Then you leave her the Hell alone." He reprimanded his son. After forcing an apology out of his son the father turned to Danny, "Sorry about that. Teen boys are morons." 

Linda had walked over to Danny's side with the rest of the kids, "We had two boys first. They didn't always do the smartest things either." She smirked.

"You all have a good rest of your night." The father said to the Reagan family before returning to his home. After Grace calmed down and talked to her friend for a few more minutes, the Reagans were on their way back home. 

Grace happy once again walking with Faith at her side. Linda and Danny walked hand in hand as Sam and Spense walked in front of them. Linda felt Danny jump as a car backfired across the street. She frowned seeing his hand on his gun. Linda squeezed his hand gently, "Car or something." She said.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah."

Linda wasn't sure what Danny was thinking but from that moment he carried Spense in his arms while she held Sam's hand and the girls walked just a little closer than they were before. Linda wasn't sure what was making Danny so jumpy and afraid lately. She hoped he'd tell her but Linda knew whatever it was, he'd have to take his time figureing it out alone before reaching out to her. Linda just hoped it was sooner rather than later not only because she was curious but because she wasn't sure Danny could handle the continued stress he was under from whatever was running around in his own mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was at the ER with Nicholas last night. Meds seem to be working and the little one isn't sick yet. So crossing my fingers on that. :)
> 
> Hope you are all safe and well. :)


	17. Chapter 17

The following Monday morning Linda was up long before Danny. She had an early meeting at work she needed to attend. They'd planned on Linda take Spense to daycare like normal and Danny would get up with Grace, Faith, and Sam and get them off to school. Linda carefully climbed out of bed after watching Danny sleep for a moment to get in the shower. She started with her hair. Scratching at her scalp as she shampooed it. Linda closed her eyes and tipped her head back to wash her hair. Linda smiled hearing Danny slide in the shower behind her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

"You didn't." Danny said. It wasn't Linda getting out of bed that woke him. It was the nightmare he couldn't escape. It was the frightening dream he couldn't shake. The panic when his eyes finally opened to his wife being gone from the bed. Linda didn't wake Danny. He'd barely been able to sleep since his altercation with Zach. Danny stepped behind his wife sliding his arms around her waist. He dropped his lips to her shoulder, "I love you." He said softly, "I love you so much, Linda. God." Danny sighed, "I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

Linda leaned back against Danny, "Oh honey." Linda felt Danny pull her tighter, hold her closer, cling to her as if he was scared she was going to leave his embrace, "Danny. What's wrong?" Linda asked.

Danny's lips traveled the distance from Linda's shoulder, to her neck, to her cheek, until finally finding her lips as she turned her head towards him. The answer to her question going unsaid as Danny poured his love for her into his actions. Linda turned in Danny's arms sliding her own around his neck pulling him close. She couldn't put her finger on it but his kiss seemed more frantic. His touch was stronger. His fingers skittered across her body leaving no inch of skin untouched. He held her face between his hands as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Danny carefully took slow steps as he pressed Linda against the shower wall sandwiching her between his body and the cold tile. Linda's body buzzed on high as his hand dipped below her belly button searching for that one little nub just waiting for his touch. Danny swallowed Linda's moans as he almost shot her over the edge, holding back just enough to make her eyes roll. He tore his lips from her's, leaving a trail of kisses down her body pausing at her breasts. Danny took one in his mouth as he pinched the other. His name bounced off the walls in their bathroom. Danny switched sides gently taking her nipple between his teeth, rolling it slightly. He continued his exploration of her body making sure to kiss every scar and imperfection in her skin he felt knowing how she hated seeing them. How when she stood in the mirror she frowned at the marks on her skin. Danny's tongue found its way down past her belly button and his knees hit the floor in front of his wife, his face settling between her legs. Danny gave Linda no warning before his mouth descended upon her. He plunged his fingers into her, moaning against her skin as he felt how wet she was already. Within moments Danny felt Linda's muscles tense and pulse around him. He didn't let up. He continued swirling his tongue and pumping his fingers until Linda's nails dug into his shoulders. Danny pulled back enough to let Linda catch her breath. Once he was sure Linda could breathe he went back for more. Danny pushed Linda over and over again until she gushed around his fingers. Danny turned his head nipping at her inner thigh leaving a sizable mark on her perfect ivory skin. Danny's lips traveled back up Linda's body, his tongue tracing the contours of her muscles and scars, paying special attention to her breasts and tattoo. Danny reached Linda's neck pressing against her pulse point before capturing her skin beneath his teeth.

Linda tilted her head, bringing Danny's lips to hers. She gasped as she felt him lift her off the ground. She had every intention of blowing her husband this morning but he seemed to plan things differently. Linda didn't have time to think before Danny was pushing inside her. He held them both steady as he slowly made love to his wife. Linda clung to Danny letting him control the situation. Something in his eyes told her he needed to make love to her his way this morning. It felt like it had been far too long since they'd had sex. With Danny's injuries and broken bones taking longer to heal than expected it put a hold on certain physical parts of their relationship. Linda chased his lips until she heard him whispering into her ear as he slowly moved in and out of her.

Linda listened while Danny said her name over and over. He swore his love and devotion to her. Told her he'd never harm her. That even in his wildest, most violent nightmares, he could never lay a harmful finger on her head. That no matter how big and strong he was, he was nothing without her to stand beside him. Linda felt her heart shatter as she heard his voice fall as he talked to her. He told her repeatedly how he loved her and how she was always the best thing that ever happened to him. Linda peaked when Danny vowed he'd never do anything to hurt her. Linda's breath caught in her throat as she felt tears slide down Danny's cheeks. Danny picked up his pace slamming into his wife. Linda was sure her back would have some light bruising from being pressed against the wall but she didn't care. All she cared about was Danny and what she could do to make him feel better. Linda felt Danny still inside her, filling her. Danny's hand roughly rubbed against her, making her fall over the edge with him still inside her. Once they both could breathe somewhat normally Danny slipped out of his wife making sure she was steady on the floor before letting her pull away from the wall. The water had long since gone cool. Danny turned the temperature up as he noticed goose bumps on Linda's arms.

"Danny." Linda breathed out. He took her loofah sponge from its spot and poured some of her shower gel onto it, proceeding to gently wash her body, "Danny." Linda tried to get his attention.

"I love you." He said softly. Danny massaged his wife's shoulders and neck before dancing his fingertips down her back pressing against the hard knots he could feel. Danny grinned as he heard Linda moan loudly as he worked on the small of her back. It was a place she often got muscle pain due to the numerous injuries near the same area. Once Danny was satisfied with cleaning her body, he poured a dime sized amount of conditioner into the palm of his hands. He tipped her head back so he could carefully massage her scalp. When finished Danny shut the water off and wrapped Linda in a large, fluffy towel. Linda followed her husband's lead as he tugged her out of the bathroom. Danny led Linda to their bed where he laid on his back pulling Linda on top of him.

Linda smirked letting the towel fall to the floor as she straddled her husband, "You're awfully awake this morning." Linda grinned.

Danny flipped them over pressing Linda into the mattress, "I love you so much." Linda frowned when seeing Danny's eyes shine full of unshed tears.

"I love you too." Linda put her arms around his neck pulling his lips against hers. 

"Linda. I don't know how I'd survive without you." Danny said honestly. He lowered his body closer to Linda's as the cool air caused her to start to shiver, "You're so perfect." He whispered.

"Danny. What's going on with you?" Linda kissed him sweetly.

"A guy can't just make love to his wife before she leaves for work?" Danny peppered kisses up and down her neck.

"You can always make love to me." Linda smiled.

"I just don't want a moment to go by where I don't remind you how special and amazing and wonderful you are." Danny kissed her lips, "You're the best thing in my life. I could never hurt you."

Linda nodded her head, "I know that Danny. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." Linda kissed him.

"I swear I won't. Even if I'm not myself or I'm having a bad dream or not feeling well or something, I'll never hurt you. I couldn't." Danny shook his head, "You're so important to me. I could never harm you."

"I know, Baby, I know." Linda assured him, "Talk to me. Please? Tell me. What's bothering you." Linda pressed him gently for an answer. The alarm on Linda's phone started to blare, "I should get dressed."

"You sure you have to go in today?" Danny asked not wanting to let his wife out of his sight.

"I'm sure." Linda stretched her arms above her head, "I need to get up and get changed." Linda frowned. Danny's plan of staying home sounded better yet she knew she couldn't actually pull it off.

"Okay." Danny nodded. He rolled off Linda and watched as she stood in front of him once again stretching. Danny's eyes followed her around the room as she pulled her panties and bra on before walking into the closet to pull out her scrubs.

"What?" Linda asked when she noticed Danny's eyes on her.

"You make scrubs sexy." He flashed half a smile at her. While he wasn't wrong in flirting with her, he wasn't exactly forthcoming with his reasoning for staring at her this morning.

"And you make lying in bed with you a very hard thing to turn down." Linda smirked, "Are you alright?" Linda asked once again. 

Danny nodded, "I'm okay. I promise." He said softly.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She was almost certain he was lying just to keep her from worrying about him, "Can you wake up Spense? Then get him dressed while I finish getting ready this morning?" Linda turned to face the dresser as she put her earrings in. She smirked feeling Danny press up behind her.

"I could do that." He pressed his lips to her neck. Danny reached around her to pull a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and a t-shirt from his drawers.

Linda handed him the two ends of her necklace for him to clasp which he did with ease, "Thank you." She grinned.

"My pleasure." Danny kissed her cheek. Linda watched out of the corner of her eye as Danny went to get Spense out of bed. Something was eating at Danny. She just wished she could figure it out before whatever he was bottling inside exploded leaving scattered pieces of himself everywhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Throughout the next few days, Danny's hold on his family got tighter and tighter. It was after dinner in the middle of the week, Linda had worked late leaving Danny home with the kids. When she walked through the door she didn't expect to see her oldest daughter shouting at Danny.

"I hate my life! Everything always sucks! You don't let me do anything!" Grace stomped up the stairs to her room.

Linda walked through the living room to the kitchen where Danny was standing at the sink drying dinner dishes, "Hey you." She walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"How was work?" Danny asked her as he put the plate he was drying away.

"Long. What's wrong with Grace?" Linda wondered.

"I won't let her go to some party she wants to go to next week. Some kids birthday party but it's a sleepover and we don't know the parents." Danny explained.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She watched as Danny focused back on the dishes.

"Hey, why don't you sit down? I'll heat you up a plate of dinner." Danny smiled at her.

Linda sat at the kitchen island while Danny busied himself around the kitchen heating her up something to eat. Faith and Sam had been playing in the playroom while Spense tried to join his big siblings only to be pacified with a toy and playing next to them. Danny set a glass of wine in front of his wife before handing her a plate of food. He delivered it all with a loving kiss, "I love you." He whispered.

Linda smiled as a reaction to his words, "I love you. Thank you for this." Danny hugged her a little tighter and a little longer before letting her go.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on the kids." He smiled. Linda watched as Danny exited the kitchen wondering how to approach him with her concerns. Something was bothering him. Something big. If it wasn't something big he wouldn't be doting on her and keeping the kids attached to his hip. Linda watched Faith and Sam race through the kitchen.

"Daddy said we can play video games!" Faith yelled happily.

Linda ate her dinner smiling at her husband carrying their toddler in his arms. Danny set Spence in his high chair and gave him some cut up fruit to snack on while Linda ate, "I'm going to go talk to Grace. Hopefully, she's cooled off by now." Danny sighed.

"So why can't she go to this party?" Linda asked wondering what led up to Grace blowing up at her father.

"We don't know the parents and it's a slumber party. I just don't think she's old enough for sleeping away from home without family there. She's so little still and things can happen in the blink of an eye. I don't want her in danger because we let her go to a party before she was old enough to handle it on her own." Danny said.

"Danny." Linda said calmly, "I understand that we don't know the parents but we let Jack and Sean go to friends houses at Grace's age and Jack and Sean both slept over their friend's houses when they were Grace's age too."

"But they're boys." Danny said.

"And?" Linda prompted him.

"I won't take a chance with her safety just so she can go to a party." Danny shook his head.

"We'll meet the parents you can do a background check on them. Let her grow a little." Linda tried to get Danny to see he was being more than overprotective.

"No! She's not going!  _I_ said no! It's my job to protect the people I love and I'm not going to let her get hurt!" Danny hollered. He stormed out of the kitchen leaving a frustrated wife behind while Spense sniffled. His Daddy yelling was loud and scary.

"It's okay. Daddy's just being grumpy right now." Linda kissed her son's cheek, "Want some of Mommy's roll?" She handed the bread to Spense who happily started munching away on it.

* * *

Later that night after the kids were asleep, Danny was in the basement beating his fists against the punching bag. Linda walked down the stairs quietly. She sat on the couch watching her husband. He knew she was there. He'd heard her come down the stairs. He also knew that look on her face. It was that look that said they needed to talk. That look that said something was wrong. That look that made him feel even worse than he did when he yelled at her in the kitchen. It was that look that meant somewhere along the way she was concerned about him. That look that told him he'd done something to make Linda seriously worry about him.

Danny hit the punching bag hard catching it as it swung back to him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." Danny said assuming that was why Linda was looking at him the way she was.

Linda nodded her head, "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you over the last few weeks? Since you've been discharged from the hospital? Or am I supposed to guess what's causing my husband to be overprotective, irritable, and irrational? Because I know you're not sleeping." Linda said, "I know it's taking longer than you'd like to get back to work."

"You don't know anything about it." Danny shook his head. Linda had no idea the thoughts that ran through his head. The memories of Fallujah that were hammering him every day. The flashbacks of seeing everyone die around him. The feeling of dread when he thought he was going to die, linger in his heart. The fear that he could turn into someone just like Zach. Just snap one day and take it out on his wife and children. Zach started out like any other good father and husband. But his wife's affair pushed him over the edge. There was only so much a man could take before losing it. Danny was terrified that Zach was right, they were two of a kind.

"Then talk to me." Linda half-begged him, "Tell me what I can do to help you."

Danny hit the bag again, "You wouldn't get it." He shook his head. He couldn't tell her he had nightmares about killing her and their children that kept him awake at night. He couldn't tell her that the flashbacks were so real he wanted to huddle his family in his arms and shoot anyone who came near them. He couldn't scare her with his thoughts.

"So talk to someone who you think  _will_ get it." Linda told him. She wasn't naive. She knew something was wrong. If Danny felt as if he couldn't talk to her, for whatever reason he may have, she was okay with that. As long as he talked to someone. Linda didn't want to watch him spiral out of control.

"No one gets it. No one would." Danny stopped the bag from swinging. He pulled his gloves off and sat beside Linda, taking a long sip from his gatorade sitting on the small table they'd put next to the couch. Linda watched as Danny put his face in his hands wiping the sweat from his face He took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Danny asked her.

Linda nodded her head, "I see it every day. I hear it from you constantly." Linda answered softly.

"I would do anything to keep you safe. To keep our children safe. I would do anything for you." Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. He took Linda's hand in his, "I would never hurt you. Ever." Linda listened closely while Danny spoke, "He was a Marine. And a husband. And a father. He loved his family. He was a good guy. He snapped. He lost it and then he lost it all." Danny shook his head, "I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to cause you pain. I don't want our kids to be afraid of me. I just want us to be safe and make sure you all feel loved. I want to protect you. Keep our kids safe. I can't imagine what I'd do if anything ever happened to you or the kids."

"Danny. That won't happen. Nothing is going to happen to the kids. Or me. Or you." Linda turned to face him.

"What if it does?" Danny asked, "What if one day..." Danny trailed off, "I can't imagine I ever would but it seems so easy. How does any man go from a decorated Marine to a murderer? He's not the first perp to tell me we have a lot in common and when you stack up the paperwork it makes sense." Danny explained.

"But when you put how much good you've done, versus, how much bad, your good is overflowing with all the incredibly spectacular things you've done." Linda said keeping her voice low and calm.

"I've hurt you before." Danny shook his head.

"And I've hurt you. It happens. Especially when we've been married for almost thirty years." Linda smiled, "I love you, Danny Reagan. I trust you. I want you. You make me feel safe. There's not a finger you'd ever lay on me in an unkind manner." Linda put her hand on his cheek, "You are nothing like that man. You are a good person. With a large heart and the safest embrace. It's okay to be scared. And when you almost die, I of all people understand being scared. So please don't shut me out or smother the kids because you're afraid of what could happen. The kids are smart. They have someone who takes time with them every day to make them feel safe and loved. They have a father who would go to the ends of the Earth for them. I have a husband who not only will protect me, but also teaches me how to protect myself. He makes me feel safe by empowering me to make me stronger. He makes me feel safe even when my own mind isn't a safe place." Linda pressed her lips to his, "You are not like that man. You are Luietenant Danny Reagan. One of NYPD's finest. A world-class father, husband, lover, protector. You, my Danny, are the love of my life and I'm not going to let anyone beat you up, including your own self." Linda wrapped her arms around his neck as she climbed into his lap. She straddled Danny's lap, resting her knees on the couch cushions.

Linda felt Danny wrap his arms around her pulling her impossibly closer. She hoped her words would resonate with Danny. That her talk would help him see how he was reacting to being stuck at home. Linda hoped her kiss would show him how she never feared him nor would she ever have a reason to. Danny doted on his wife undonditionally. He loved her without pause or a reason behind it. Linda was lucky. She was loved for who she was. She just prayed Danny would see how much love she had for him before he sunk deeper into the hole comparing himself to murderers who may have something small in common with him. Linda wasn't sure where the hole would lead to but she was certain, it wasn't anywhere good. Linda stayed in Danny's arms, letting him hold her until he felt like letting go. She wasn't going to be the first to pull back. Not when the only thing she could think of to help Danny was to be there for him. Linda felt him tighten his arms around her as he dropped his head to her shoulder letting his thoughts quiet down while he processed her words. Danny could only hope her words were true because the alternative was the thought that lingered in his nightmares. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

One week before Thanksgiving Lieutenant Danny Reagan was able to finally return to work. Linda wasn't so sure about Danny returning when she knew he was still having trouble sleeping. She watched as Danny got himself ready to go to work that morning, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Linda asked for the fifth time since they'd both stepped out of their shared shower.

Danny smiled, "I'm fine." He kissed her cheek.

"You didn't sleep last night." She noted.

"No. I didn't. But that has nothing to do with how I feel. That's different." Danny started to tie his tie.

Linda walked over to his swatting his hands away, "Nightmares?" She asked softly as she tied his tie for him. The urge to be next to him magnetically pulling her closer to her husband.

Danny set his hands on her hips, "Yeah." He admitted, "It's okay. I'm fine." 

Linda nodded her head, "Anything I can do to help?" She knew it was a long shot. There wasn't much she could actually do to help him through his nightmares except promise they were just bad dreams. Danny had opened up the other day in their most recent meeting with Dr. Bennett, telling Linda how he couldn't stop having nightmares about hurting his family. How he watched someone kill them every night when he closed his eyes and somehow it was Danny's fault they died. Linda couldn't imagine that type of recurrent nightmare each night.

Danny took a deep breath, "I don't think so." He answered her question. Linda smoothed out his tie running the palm of her hand down his chest, "Thank you." Danny leaned down to kiss his wife sweetly, "For everything." 

Linda wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Danny." 

"Love you more." Danny flirted with her before kissing her again.

"I love you the most." Linda grinned. The two spent their last few calm minutes of the morning together before getting kids up and ready for school and daycare.

Danny got the kids up while Linda made everyone breakfast. Once fed, dressed and everyone's shoes were tied the Reagan family made their way to their separate cars.

"Don't forget you have that project with Sam tonight. I told Faith I'd help her and you said you'd help Sam." Linda reminded Danny as she buckled Spense into his car seat.

"I remember. I'll be home early so I can get it done with him." Danny smiled, "Right Rookie?" Danny tousled Sam's hair, "We're going to get that school work done tonight."

"Yeah!" Sam nodded his head.

"Alright." Danny kissed each of his kids before turning to his wife, "Have a good day." He smiled.

"You too." Linda kissed his lips gently, "You come home to me." 

"Always." Danny promised, "You kids be good at school today."

"Daddy, I'm always good!" Grace smiled.

"Me too!" Faith yelled out.

"Me fwee!" Sam shouted.

"Me!" Spense said loudly wanting to join in with his siblings.

"Love you!" Danny yelled over his shoulder. He got into his car with a smile after hearing a chorus of 'love you's' being shouted back to him from the kids and Linda.

* * *

Danny had spent most of his first few hours back at his desk catching up on paperwork. Though it seemed like the Duffett case was closed there was still the matter of who shot Officer Jack Reagan? Zach Duffett might have been the man behind the scenes someone else pulled the trigger. Danny was determined to find out who it was. He just didn't realize his sniffing around would put his family in harm's way. After looking through the files and into Zach Duffett's life, Danny knew he had to call Linda. He'd be working later than intended tonight.

* * *

Linda Reagan was having a long hard day at work. She'd had two nurses call out and a fist fight break out between a father and a stepfather of a young boy who fell off his bike while playing with his step-father during the day. Linda was ready for her day to be done and it wasn't even noon yet. Linda flopped down in one of the chairs at the nurse's desk. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Hey, you." She smiled as she answered Danny's call.

"I know I said I would be home early tonight but it looks like I'm going to have to stay late and catch up on a few things." Danny said apologetically.

"Danny." Linda sighed, "You were supposed to help Sam with his project tonight." 

"I know, Honey. But I have a lot to do. When's his project due?" Danny looked at his desktop calendar, "Friday? Right?"

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head.

"Okay. So I can help him do it tomorrow." Danny said, "Have him call me and I'll be the one to break the news to him if you want."

"He's going to be upset." Linda warned Danny. Sam was quick to cry when he was upset. But also quick to forgive and forget.

"I know. I'll handle it." Danny promised.

"Okay. I'll have him call you after dinner. I love you." Linda wondered how Sam would take the news of his father not being around to help with his social studies project tonight.

"I love you. I'll talk to you later." Danny smiled.

"You better." Linda teased him before hanging up the phone to get back to her crazy work day.

* * *

Danny put his phone back in his pocket, "Ramirez!" Danny hollered out to his officers.

"Yes, Sir." Officer Ramirez walked into Danny's office.

"I need you to do a sweep of a five-block radius between 86th street and 94th street in Bay Ridge. Check all traffic cameras and see if anyone has seen anyone suspicious lately." Danny told him.

"Looking for something particular?" The young officer asked.

"The perp that shot my son." Danny replied, "Report anything that will help and get TARU on any public camera in the area." Danny instructed.

"Yes, Sir. Officer Ramirez said before exiting Danny's office.

Danny went back to the file he was flipping through on his desk, "Alright Zach. Who did you get to work for you?" Danny muttered out loud trying to find anyone connected to Zach Duffett that could possibly be a suspect in the shooting of Officer Jack Reagan.


	20. Chapter 20

Late that night when Danny finally got home the whole house was quiet. Danny checked the locks and set the alarms system before going upstairs to bed. He quietly checked on each of his kids. Danny stopped in Sam's room first, fixing his son's blanket. He kissed the top of his son's head before slipping out of the room and making sure his nightlight was on. Danny walked into the girl's room next making sure they were each tucked in before checking on Spense who was asleep with his beloved pacifier clutched in his hand. Satisfied with each kid sleeping soundly, Danny walked into his and Linda's bedroom. He frowned when he saw Linda was still in bed awake.

"It's late." Danny said softly before closing the door behind him.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head. She was exhausted but couldn't fall asleep. So many thoughts were running through her mind she just couldn't quiet them down. Linda always hated nights like this one, "How was work?" She watched Danny walk to their dresser.

"Fine." Danny said with more irritation under it than he meant. Work was stressful and long. He wanted his day to be over with. Danny placed his wallet and shield on top of the dresser.

"Something wrong?" Linda asked.

Danny walked into the closet to lock his gun in the safe, "No." He shook his head. Linda didn't need to know about how he had turned up no clues on finding the person that shot their son. She looked tired and upset. Danny didn't want to add to that. She didn't need yet another reason to keep her up all night not knowing who was responsible for almost killing their oldest child. Danny didn't want to worry her more than she already was.

Linda nodded her head. She always accepted the fact that there were things Danny couldn't and wouldn't share with her for whatever reason but it never stopped her from wondering what was bothering him, "Did you eat something for dinner?" She asked. If not she'd be willing to get up and make him something if that would help him feel better.

"Yeah. I grabbed a  burger." Danny answered still in the closet hanging up his suit jacket. He flipped the lock on the safe and walked out of the closet, "I think I'm going to jump in the shower." He sighed, frustrated with himself and the lack of results from today's work.

Linda sat up letting the blanket fall. When she went to bed she was missing Danny so she found one of his t-shirts to throw on to sleep in for the night. Danny smiled. He always loved seeing her in his clothes. The fact that it was one of his old NYPD t-shirts that had started to fade made her that much sexier in his eyes. Danny approached the side of the bed, "I always want your company." He kissed her lips sweetly. Danny wondered if her suggestion was for his benefit, hers or both of theirs, seeing as how they both seemed to have a bad day today.

Danny took Linda's hand in his, leading her to the bathroom. She flipped on the hot water as Danny tossed his button-down shirt in the laundry hamper. Linda turned to Danny, "You look stressed." She noted.

Danny shrugged his shoulders as he unbuttoned his pants, "It was a long day." He frowned.

Linda walked over to him, tugging his hands away from his pants taking over the task of undressing him, "I"m sorry. I wish it was a better day for you." She said not telling him about her long day. After the stressful day she had at work she had come home to rowdy kids far too excited to sit down and do homework. Then she had to tell Sam, Daddy wasn't going to be home to help with his project while Linda helped Faith. Fortunately, Frank stepped in when he got home and was able to help Sam but not until after a long temper tantrum as Sam cried and got upset that his Daddy was working. The water works stopped when Grandpa helped but started back up again when bedtime hit and Sam wanted Daddy to tuck him in and read with him.

Linda untucked Danny's t-shirt from his pants, pulling it over his head exposing his bare chest. She traced her fingertips over the scars and hard lines on his body. She traced over the tattoo on his chest letting her fingers follow the contours of his muscles, down the center of his body to his abs. Linda knew her husband was a handsome man, but it never failed to catch her breath when she studied his boy. He worked hard to keep himself healthy not only being conscious of what he was eating, even though he gave her a hard time about it when she complained he at too much junk food at work. Danny worked out, he lifted weights in the basement, boxed, went running, even teaching Linda self-defense was good exercise for him. Somehow Danny had always been able to maintain his physical shape. Linda was often jealous of her husband's ability not to fluctuate with weight like she did. Linda dragged the tip of her finger over her name embedded into his hip before sliding her hands down into the back of his pants.

Danny shrugged his pants and boxers off in the same move. He slowly pulled his shirt off his wife, smiling when he saw her wearing nothing but a pair of tiny panties underneath. He hooked his finger into the waistband of the panties pulling them down. Linda stepped out of them and closer to her husband. She blushed deep red as his eyes raked over her body. His hands moved slowly up her sides, to her breasts and down her back, finally resting at the small of her back. His fingers tracing her tattoo over her old gunshot wound, "You're beautiful." He flirted with her.

"Only in your eyes." Linda muttered under her breath.

Danny frowned hearing Linda's comment. He put a hand on her cheek, cupping her face, "What do you mean only in my eyes?" Linda wordlessly shrugged her shoulders, "Baby. You are beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because we're married and I love you. That's me saying it because it's true." Danny kissed her sweetly.

Linda sighed heavily not wanting to let Danny in. She didn't want him to worry or stress more than he already was. Though his worry and stress was from something completely unrelated to Linda's, she felt as if she opened up it would just make things worse for Danny. Linda kissed her husband's lips, ignoring his comment for a moment, "The water is going to get cold." She smiled.

Danny pulled Linda into the shower with him. He adjusted the shower head before wrapping Linda in his embrace. His lips caught hers while he pinched her ass. Linda's arms wound around his neck keeping him impossibly close. Linda's lips parted slowly letting Danny's tongue slip inside, tangling with hers. She melted into his kiss as he slipped a hand between them squeezing her breast. Danny's lips made their way down Linda's check to her neck to her collarbone. Migrating south to her breasts taking one into his mouth. Linda swore as she felt every nerve in her body start to hum. Linda leaned back against the wall as Danny dropped to his knees. He bit her hip marking his wife before catching her off guard, pressing his lips against her skin. Linda gripped Danny's shoulders for stability as Danny slipped two fingers inside his wife. His tongue set to work on searching for her most sensitive spot. Linda spread her legs allowing him access as she practically begged him to keep going. With expertise developed over their lifetime together, Danny quickly found the small nub circling it with his tongue. The combination of his hot breath on her skin, the light scrape of his five-o'clock shadow, his tongue pressing flat, then flicking her, and his fingers stroking her inside was amazing. It wasn't long before Danny pushed her over the edge. Danny's name rang through the shower stall as Linda came down from her high. Danny gripped her thighs just a little tighter not fully realizing the bruises he was leaving as he continued working her over and over pushing her harder. He held her thighs open as he slid his tongue inside her letting his fingers rub her body. Linda's body once again tensed up before waves of pleasure washed over her. Danny moaned as he tasted his wife. He felt himself strain and leak desperate for her touch. Danny wasn't about to stop. He wanted her to lose it. He wanted Linda to feel better than she had ever before. Danny's fingers slipped inside his wife once again this time adding a third and fourth finger stroking her from inside out. His mouth surrounded her while his tongue found the ball of nerves he knew would send her over the edge again. Danny continued until his name caught in her throat as she crashed a third time. He heard the soft whimper from above. Danny slowly pulled back his fingers slide out of her pausing to rub her once again as his lips traveled back up her body. Danny was sure to stop at every mark on her skin, not leaving an inch of her perfect skin untouched. His hands held her in place against the wall at her hips while his lips overtook hers.

Danny moaned into Linda's mouth when her hands wrapped around him slowly encircling him. She moved her hand up and down gently squeezing him. Her nails dragging as her hand moved. Danny tipped his head back as Linda kissed his neck feeling his pulse quicken beneath her lips. She bent her head leaving a trail of kissed down to his hard pecks before working down his body. Her tongue swirled around his navel, in the creases of his body, tracing her name with her tongue. She knelt carefully in front of him taking him in one long movement. Linda cupped Danny's ass while she slowly bobbed up and down. She let her tongue slowly torture her husband before hearing him whine above her. Danny's hands tangled in her hair while the other cradled her head making sure she didn't pull too far back and hit the tile wall behind her. Linda used her time wisely. She wanted Danny to let go of everything that was bothering him and weighing him down tonight. She continued quick enough to keep him on edge but slow enough to drag him out and watch him unravel. She sucked him until she knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back. Linda moved one hand from his ass to his testicles gently cupping him before relaxing her throat. Danny thrust his hips as Linda continued to push him. Linda knew Danny was done for when he hit the back of her throat and her name shot off his lips like a bullet leaving a gun. Linda grinned as she felt him shoot down her throat. Linda swallowed every drop, pulling back just enough to swipe the tip with her tongue before milking every last drop. Danny smiled as he felt Linda's lips walk back up his body pausing to let her tongue explore his skin. Linda slowly made her way back up his body before taking his mouth with hers. Her body buzzing as she felt the heat from his kiss. 

Danny grabbed the bottle of shower gel, squirting a little into his hands, lathering it up and warming it. He slowly rubbed Linda's body down with soap, massaging her muscles as he continued. He took his time making sure every part of her was relaxed down her shoulders and arms. To her fingertips and down her sides. Danny roughly massaged her breasts as his hand worked down her body. Danny worked out a small cramp in Linda's side just above her hip. She moaned softly when Danny's hands felt her thighs and calves. He paused for a moment unable to resist tasting her once again. Linda smiled but knew the water would soon turn too cool to continue. She tugged Danny back to a standing position catching his lips once again. 

Linda returned the soapy massage being sure to reach every part of her husband. Her fingers pressing hard to unknot his muscles beneath his skin. She took her time feeling his body under her fingertips rubbing him with soap as she scoured his tired and sore body. Linda filled with pride as he babbled her name. She teasingly licked her way from his shaft to tip before taking him in her hands slowly stroking him. Linda smirked when she felt him harden in her hands. She kept one hand slowly pumping as she worked back up his body, being sure to touch every part of him. She took her time massaging his arms, rubbing his biceps before wrapping both hands around his shoulders pressing in hard to rub the kinks out. Danny pressed closer to her desperate to feel her surround him. He shut the water off as they both started to shiver from the cold. 

Being the good planner he usually was Danny had two of their largest, fluffiest, warmest, towels hanging on the rack outside the shower door. He wrapped Linda in one first before quickly drying himself off. Danny gave Linda barely any warning before pressing her against the bathroom counter. Linda put her hands on the counter bracing herself as Danny slid into her. He put an arm around her chest squeezing her breasts. Linda straightened her back up letting her head fall onto his shoulder. Danny slipped one hand between her legs searching for that one special spot. Danny grunted in Linda's ear as he took his time with her. He grinned wide when he heard Linda start to babble his name over and over again before feeling her pulse around him. All it took was Linda to lose control before Danny exploded as well. Danny peppered kisses over the back of Linda's shoulders and neck before turning her in his arms. Linda whimpered at the feeling of loss as Danny slipped out of her. The empty feeling was quickly replaced when Danny's lips descended upon hers, his tongue breaking through her lips. The two lovers held each other close as they tried to regain their breathing.

Danny pressed his forehead against Linda's looking into her eyes, "God I love you." He whispered.

Linda blushed, "I love you more." She kissed him sweetly.

"I love you the most." Danny lifted his sated, tired wife into his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. 

Danny set Linda on the bed, leaving her for only a moment to grab them both something to put on. After all, every kid except Spense still walked in and out of their bedroom in the middle of the night. The days of sleeping nude side-by-side were long gone since the moment Jack was able to climb out of his crib. Spense still hadn't tried to escape the crib but they both knew that day was coming soon. Danny slid on a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and a t-shirt while Linda slid her panties on followed by the pair of warm pajamas Danny pulled out of her drawer. The two snuggled close together in bed with Linda's head on his chest.

"Danny?" Linda asked softly.

Danny carefully ran his fingers through Linda's hair, "Yeah Babe?"

"You mean so much to me." Linda said softly.

Danny held Linda a little closer, "You want to tell me what's going on with you tonight?" Danny gently prompted his wife.

Linda sighed, "Just a lot of noise today." She explained. She'd told Danny more than once that some days it felt like there was too much noise in her head. She knew her thoughts weren't always correct. She knew Danny loved her and would always be beside her. She knew the thoughts of him leaving and her family pushing her away wasn't true. They were her worst fears surfacing. Knowing they were fears still didn't help her heart feel better on days that were full of noise and gray clouds hanging over her head.

Danny kissed the top of her head, "I love you. I'm here. I know I worked late tonight but I'm here for you. Always." He promised.

Linda nodded her head, "I know that. My heart knows that and I know it. I really do." Linda looked up at him, "I'm just not having the best day."

"It seems we both had a rough day." Danny kissed her lips.

"Yeah." Linda sighed, "Want to talk about yours?" She questioned.

Danny sighed, wondering if he was ready to talk yet, "Working on finding out who went after Jack." Danny told her.

"Didn't find anything?" Linda asked him.

"Not yet. But I'll figure it out. I promise."  Danny carded his fingers through her hair.

"I have faith in you." Linda whispered, "You always do your best to keep our family safe. You always protect us. Besides being an amazing husband and father, you're an astounding Lieutenant and I know nothing will stop you until you figure it out." Linda praised her husband, "For now close your eyes and get some rest. Maybe you'll have better luck tomorrow." Linda suggested.

"Yes, Nurse." Danny flirted.

Linda smiled as she closed her eyes, feeling Danny's arms protectively hold her tight. The safest place she knew was wrapped in her husband's arms. Linda fell asleep that night knowing that with Danny's love and support tomorrow would be a better day. She knew that the noise in her head would die down and if it didn't, Danny would be beside her to help calm her thoughts before they went out of control. Linda's last thought before she fell asleep was of her husband. Linda prayed she'd be able to be at Danny's side the second he needed her. If Danny was chasing the man that hurt their son Linda knew Danny would stop at nothing to hunt him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry that I just wrote about 3k words of naked Danny and Linda. Ladies, I think we deserved that chapter. Sick kids, work, going back to school, being sick ourselves. I should have told you all to grab a glass of wine and enjoy the chapter. ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later Lieutenant Danny Reagan would get a phone call that would scare him in a way he'd never thought would happen. Danny was driving to talk to a bar tender where Zach frequented hoping he'd have some insight on who Zach knew when his phone rang.

"Reagan." He answered, "Yes, this is him. Are you sure you have the right kid? Sam Reagan. What happened?" It took Danny only seconds to flip his car around and head back through Manhatten to Brooklyn, "Is he okay? I'll be right there." Danny ended the phone call. He raced through the city to get to his children's school. Danny wasn't sure how he got there in such short time. He parked his car and ran into the building flashing his badge on his way in.

Danny walked into the main office, "Lieutenant Danny Reagan. My son was involved in a fist fight?" Danny blurted out.

"Lieutenant. Right, this way." The principal stepped out of her office, "Sam is here in my office." She walked Danny down the hall to her office.

"Sam!" Danny rushed to his son who was holding an ice pack to his eye and crying. One of the special education para's, Ms. Jones, was sitting beside him trying to console him.

"Daddy!" Sam started crying harder.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam tightly, "What happened? It's okay." Danny rubbed his back.

"Mathon wanted to wead da book I wanted and I said no and he said yes and I said no and he pushted me and he tooked da book and I pushted him and he punches me in my eyeballs!" Sam wailed.

Danny felt his blood boil. He didn't care if the kid was only nine-years-old. He shouldn't have thought he'd put his hands on Danny Reagan's kid and be able to get away with it, "It's okay. How's your eye looking?" Danny peeled the ice pack off, "That looks just like the one your big brother Jack got when some kid kept taking his lunch." Danny reminisced, "Your mom will make you feel all better when we get home." Danny said.

Sam sniffled, "Daddy it huwt." 

"I know, Rookie. I know." Danny hugged Sam close.

"Lieutenant, were you aware that Sam has been being bullied by the other student?" The principal asked.

Danny shook his head, "No. Sam hasn't said anything about it." Danny felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, "Yeah, Linda." He listened to her panic for a moment, "I'm here. We'll meet you at home. He's okay. I got it. I'll take care of it." Danny ended the phone call, putting his phone away, "What's being done to ensure this kid doesn't touch my son again?" Danny looked at the principal.

"We have a zero tolerance rule for physical violence. He's being suspended for two days, and Spense is being sent home today with a special writing assignment about what he could have done differently an appropriate response other than hitting back. But understandably he was defending himself and being special needs he's given more leeway on these things." The principal explained.

"And when he comes back?" Danny asked.

"We're hoping we won't have to revisit this." The principal said.

"You said this kid has been bullying Sam for a while now? Why wasn't his mother or I told about it?" Danny couldn't believe the school didn't say anything.

"They are nine-year-olds. We didn't let anything escalate when we saw it and Sam told us he'd spoken to you and your wife about the boy who was bothering him." The principal said.

"Well, obviously he didn't." Danny shook his head, "What's this kids name?" 

"We can't divulge that information." She said.

"But you can tell the bully who the victim is?!" Danny said in disbelief.

"We can't tell either parent about the other child." The principal handed Danny the paperwork to sign to take Sam out of school early.

Danny signed the paper, "I want a better answer tomorrow than you hope this kid learns his lesson. No one is going to hit my kid and think it's okay." Danny said sternly.

"Yes, Sir." The principal nodded her head.

Danny took Sam by the hand, "C'mon." He said gently, "Let's go home."

"Okay, Daddy." Sam nodded his head. Sam walked out of school hand in hand with his father. Danny frowned when Sam's hand tensed up after they walked into the parking lot. Danny's head snapped up looking around them. There were a few other parents in the parking lot picking up kids early or dropping them late. He followed Sam's eyeline to a boy who looked bigger and taller than Sam getting into the car with his father.

"Why'd you have to go and hit the stupid kid?! What's wrong with you?! When we get home you're going to get it! Extra chores, no electronics _**and**_ I'm taking your laptop away!" The man yelled at the kid, "God! You're so stupid yourself! Not only did you go after an idiot, it's a cop's kid! How stupid can you be?! All because that stupid kid wanted to attempt to read a book!" The father huffed loudly letting the kid climb into the front seat of his truck, "Who is this dumb kid anyway?"

"He's over there." The boy pointed to Sam, "He's such a big baby. I barely touched him and he cried." The kid pulled the seatbelt across his body.

"Stay here." Danny told Sam. He walked over to the man, "Excuse me. Your son seems to have a problem with mine."

The father shut the passenger door to his truck, "I don't want any trouble okay. I punished the kid, told him not to do it again, he'll leave your boy alone." The father walked around the front of the car, "After all your special snowflake needs special attention." He muttered under his breath.

"My what?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." The father shook his head.

"I don't think you understand. Your kid comes near mine again, we're going to have a bigger problem than two boys who don't get along. My son was defending himself whereas yours was being mean." Danny explained trying to keep his temper in check.

"Just because your kid has problems doesn' mean he should get a free pass, but he does because he's special so he doesn't get in trouble for this. Your kid probably couldn't even read the damn book he was holding." The father started to walk away only to have Danny yank him back by the arm, "Let go of me!"

Danny raised a fist, knowing Sam was watching the whole interaction, "My son might have his own problems but at least he's not a jerk because he's not taught to act like that. He's taught to be a man and be strong and even when you want to punch someone in the face you have to show restraint and show that you're the bigger person. A lesson I'm going to teach you right now." Danny pushed off the man before putting his fist down, "Might want to teach your boy the same thing." Danny turned and walked away. He once again took Sam's hand leading him across the parking lot to his car.

"Daddy?" Sam looked up, "Mommy home?" He asked.

Danny smiled, "She'll be home real soon." Danny helped Sam buckle into the emergency booster he kept in the trunk of the sedan he drove when working, "First we have to stop at the precinct and get Daddy's car. Then we can go home."

"Can I haf thickers?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Danny smiled, "We can stop in and get some stickers." Danny pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the precinct with Sam to switch cars around. What Danny wouldn't know until it was too late was how his eldest son getting shot was connected to the very same family who went after Sam. That Sam being bullied and teased was a calculated plan to get back at the Reagan family, still in the works in the wake of Zach Duffett.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanksgiving came along with the whole Regan family surprising Kathleen and Jack with a Reagan baby shower for their twins. With only a few months to go everyone was excited about the newest addtion to the Reagan family. December followed with multiple snow storms. The kids loved the extra snow days even if it was making their parents start to get restless stuck inside all day long. Danny had stayed working on the case of who shot Jack for almost two months with no lead. It seemed the case was going cold quickly. With other new cases taking precidance Danny was forced to defer his attention elseware and keep Jack's case on the back burner for now. A week shy of Christmas day, Lieutenant Danny Reagan would find the answer he was looking for. He just didn't know it was going to endanger the rest of his family to find it.

* * *

"Danny." Linda laughed as they stood in their bedroom. They were both trying to get to work but Danny wouldn't keep his hands or his lips off his wife, "If we don't get dressed we're going to be late." Linda tilted her head as Danny kissed her neck.

"We have time." Danny slid his hands up her sides reaching around her back to unclasp her bra.

"The kids will be late for school and we have to..." Linda trailed off as Danny kissed her lips. She slipped her arms around his neck but pulled back just a little, "We have that PPT meeting for Sam this morning. We can't be late to that."

Danny sighed. He glanced at the clock on Linda's bedside table, "Damn." He grumbled.

Linda kissed him sweetly, "We can pick up where we left off tonight." She grinned. Linda pulled out of Danny's arms, yelping when he pinched her ass playfully.

"Yes, we will." Danny readjusted his shirt as he continued to get dressed that morning. Completly oblivious of the events that would send him into a panic worrying about his family.

* * *

Officer Sean Reagan had just dropped his three kids off at school and pre-school. He was headed into work when he saw something off to the side of the road that caught his eye. A car was rolled over in a ditch resting on the roof of the car. Officer Reagan pulled his car to the side of the road flipping his hazard lights on. He carefully stepped out of the vehicle and made his way down the ditch.

"Is anybody in there!?" He shouted. As he got closer Sean realized in horror, there were four occupants in the car. Sean pulled out his cell phone, "This is Officer Sean Reagan. I need a bus forthwith to Brady's Pond Park off Narrows Road South. I've got multiple civilians in an overturned car. All unconscious." Sean relayed the information. He ran back to his car hunting for any tools that would help him get the victims of the crash out of the car safely.

* * *

"I can't wait to see the babies again." Kathleen rubbed her baby bump. She and Jack were on their way to an OB appointment to check on the babies.

"I wuv babies!" Maddie giggled from the back seat.

"I know you do." Kathleen looked over her shoulder, "Are you going to be a good girl at daycare today?" 

"Yeah!" Maddie nodded her head.

"Good." Jack said from the driver's seat, "If you get a puppy sticker for being good today, Daddy will bring home a special dessert for you."

"Gus too?" Maddie asked always wanting to share with her little brother.

"For Gus too." Jack smiled, "Is he still sleeping?" He asked Maddie who peered to the side to look into Gus' car seat.

"Yeah." Maddie smiled.

"Good. He kept Mommy up late last night." Kathleen reached over the middle console in the car to take Jack's hand, "Can you believe that in just a few short months we'll have two more babies?" She sighed.

Jack pulled his hand out of hers to place it on her belly, "I can't wait." He smiled. Jack leaned over to kiss Kathleen's cheek while they were stopped at a red light. The next sixty seconds would strike a fear into Officer Jack Reagan he never knew existed.

* * *

Detective Jamie Reagan was one of the more even tempered Reagan men. He didn't argue or get upset easily. There had to be a reason. So when he and his wife, Margaret, had a screaming match that morning, Jamie absolutely thought he was right.

"Jamie, I'm going to work." Margaret threw items into her purse.

"You've been sick! You're not going!" Jamie yelled, "The kids are still sick!"

"Then you stay home with them!" Margaret sighed, "I have a job, Jamie! It's not as important as your but it's still a job and I'm going to work. You can't stop me!"

"Margaret!" Jamie crossed his arms.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" Margaret yelled at him, "I'm going to work! I'm fine. I haven't felt the best lately but I'm fine. I'm going."

"No, you're not!" Jamie snatched up her car keys off the kitchen table before she could get them.

"Give me my keys, Jamie!" Margaret hollered.

"No!" Jamie shook his head.

"Yes!" Margaret held her hand out.

"I'm not doing it!" Jamie clutched the keys tightly.

"Are you five?!" Margaret's jaw dropped seeing her thirty-eight-year-old husband treat her like the children. She was going to work and he wasn't going to keep her home. She was fine. She wasn't stupid. If she felt sick she wouldn't go in.

"Just stay home." Jamie tried to reason with her.

"Why?!" Margaret tried to grab the keys. Her effort caused her to lose her balance. In one swift move, Jamie tossed the keys on the table and caught his wife before she fell and hit the ground, "You don't get brownie points for this." Margaret held onto her husband.

"Please." Jamie kissed her forehead, "Stay home. You're still not feeling the best. Your head feels warm." He said gentler and softer than before.

Margaret sighed, "If I have a fever I'll stay home but if not, I'm going to work." 

"Deal." Jamie sighed regrettably praying she had the smallest fever imaginable. Even though the house would be full of two sick kids, and a sick wife, Jamie was looking forward to his day at home with his small family. Unfortuanatly for him, the day wouldn't turn out the way he expected.

* * *

Lucy Reagan walked through the parking garage as she was headed into work. She had no idea that in just a few hours she'd be picked up and driven across the city with barely any information on a family member who no one knew would make it through the day alive.

* * *

Commissioner Frank Reagan had a long day ahead of him. He had a meeting with the mayor then he had meetings with the heads of each department in Manhatten. Including his son, Danny. Frank silently thanked Baker for making sure he had something to eat this morning before his day ofiially started. Frank sat at his desk looking over the photos stacked on the shelves behind him. Family surrounded him everywhere he looked. Frank Reagan was a lucky man. He didn't know that in a few short moments the ground beneath him would crumble leaving destruction, fear and terror in it's path.


	23. Chapter 23

Frank Reagan had a rather boring day ahead of him. A few meetings but mostly paperwork to sort through with Garrett. The two were sitting in his office sipping coffee going over Frank's day when Sid burst into the room. Outside there was a large commotion and screaming. Alarms started going off throughout the building and loud bangs were heard. Frank drew his weapon and walked around to the front of his desk. A flash-bang was thrown into the room disorientating Frank and everyone around him. Frank tried to stand up only to be knocked backward by the blast of a semi-automatic weapon spraying bullets through the air. One Police Plaza was under attack.

* * *

Jamie Reagan was sitting on the couch with Jo in his lap while his wife slept upstairs and Will lying on the couch next to him. They were watching Special Agent Oso for the hundredth time that morning when his phone rang, "Reagan." Jamie answered, "What?! When?! What happened!?.....Oh my god!....Holy shit...okay....I'm on my way." Jamie ended the phone call.

"No, no word!" Will pointed his finger at his Daddy.

"I know. Daddy said a no-no word. C'mon we have to go wake up Mommy." Jamie shifted Jo on one hip as he picked up Will with his other arm. He carried both children upstairs as fast as he could. Everyone needed to get dressed and Jamie needed to head to 1PP.

* * *

The light turned green after a few moments. Jack, ever the careful driver, still looked both ways before pulling into traffic. He didn't see the person behind him lose control until it was too late. The crunch of metal was far louder than anything Jack had experienced. His head slammed against the steering wheel as his body jerked forward. The car slid on the slippery roads slamming into a tree on the passenger side where Kathleen and Gus were sitting.

"Jack!" Kathleen shouted for her husband. The glass in the passenger side window shattered as a tree branch forced its way through. Gus woke up screaming and crying as Maddie screamed in terror.

"Daaaaaadddddyyy! Mooooommmmyyyy!" Maddie wailed loudly.

The car came to a stop between the tree and the snow piled up on the side of the road. Jack turned his head to his wife. His face showed her everything she needed to know. Kathleen swore she felt pain near her belly. She didn't realize the door had pushed in and was pressing against her and the babies.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked his wife.

"I think so." Kathleen nodded her head, "My belly hurts." She took a deep breath trying not to cry from the intense pain.

"Okay. Maddie, baby. It's okay. You're going to be okay. Are you hurt? Did you get a boo-boo?" Jack looked in his rear-view mirror to his scared little girl.

"Daddy! I want out! I want out!" Maddie tried pulling at her car seat straps as she started to panic.

"Maddie. Sweetie. It's okay. Daddy's going to get you out. Can you help me though? Can you look at Gus? Tell Daddy if he's bleeding or just crying a lot." Jack dialed nine-one-one on his cell phone.

"He's crying! A lot! Daddy, I can't get out! I want out! Now! Mommy, help!" Maddie sobbed.

"It's okay Baby Girl. It's okay." Kathleen reached her hand back towards Maddie, "It's okay. Hold Mommy's hand until Daddy can get you out. It's going to be okay."

"Officer Jack Reagan with the Eighteenth Precinct. My family and I have been involved in a vehicle accident. I have a four-year-old girl and two-year-old boy. My wife is almost twenty-eight weeks pregnant. We need an ambulance, police, and fire." Jack watched as smoke filled the air behind his car. The car that hit his family was starting to smoke under the hood. Jack looked over to Kathleen, "I'm going to get the kids out, then you."

"Okay." Kathleen nodded her head. She watched as Jack pushed his door open, quickly grabbing Maddie's door. He unbuckled Maddie from her car seat with more force than normal. Her car seat had done its job of keeping her safe. The webbing was stretched and pulled causing him to have a hard time with the stuck buckles.

"Stay right next to Daddy." Jack told her.

"Need a hand?!" An older man and woman ran up to Jack, "Arthur Gleason. FDNY retired. My wife, Deana."

"Jack Reagan. NYPD. My wife, Kathleen is stuck inside. She's pregnant. I'm trying to get my kids out." Jack said trying to tug Gus' car seat out with him still in it, "Damnit!" Jack swore as he pulled harder on the seat belt. He didn't want to take Gus out of the seat in case he was injured. Maddie was moving around and flailing so Jack knew she hadn't hurt her spine but he had no idea what, if any, injuries Gus had sustained.

"Here. Take my knife. Cut the belt." Arthur handed Jack a pocket knife. In less than ten seconds Jack was carefully pulling Gus, car seat and all out of the back seat of the car.

"I got it." Deana took the seat from Jack, "C'mon we can sit in my car with the heater on while we wait for the ambulance.

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled.

"Go. It's okay. It's Daddy's friend." Jack urged Maddie to go with Deana. He looked to his left to see Arthur already working on cutting the seatbelt to get Kathleen out of the car, "That bump isn't getting through between the steering column and back seat of the car." Jack said after trying to push the driver's seat back, "Hold on. You pull, I'll push." He said. Jack nodded his head climbing in the back seat.

"It's okay. Kathleen. It's going to be okay." Jack said to her.

"I know." She nodded her head. She was terrified but she knew Jack would stop at nothing to save his family. 

Jack pulled the seat back with all his might as Arthur pushed the seat breaking it where the back and bottom met each other but giving Kathleen the needed room to crawl out of the driver's side with help from her husband and the good samaritan that happened to see the accident. The sound of sirens in the distance never sounded as sweet as it did in that moment. Arthur, Kathleen, and Jack had barely made it back to the other side of the street where Arthur's wife, Deana and Jack's kids were sitting when the car that hit Jack went up in flames. Jack closed his eyes, saying a prayer, thanking whatever angel was watching over his family.

* * *

"Danny!" Jamie ran towards his big brother seeing him on the scene at One-Police-Plaza, "What happened?!" Jamie asked.

"ESU has the place covered. They contained the perps. Dad's being loaded into an ambulance." Danny said tears noticeably falling from his eyes, "He was shot, Jamie."

"Is he going to make it?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know." Danny shook his head in fear. He saw how much blood his father was covered in. In the bottom of his heart, Danny was sure there was no way a man his father's age would be able to survive that type of shooting. Danny talked to one of the ESU Sergeants ignoring his ringing cell phone until Baker ran up to him. She'd gone out to grab a coffee from the newsstand outside when the shooting began.

"Danny, answer your damn phone!" She yelled at him.

Danny pulled his phone out, "Reagan." He felt all the breath leave his body as he heard the person on the other line, "What?!" Danny yelled into the phone, "When?! Oh my god!"

"Danny, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

Danny slipped the phone into his pocket, "Jack was in a car accident with Kathleen and the kids. It's serious." He looked at the ambulance that took off with his father inside.

"Go to your kids. Dad will understand. I'll go with him. Call Linda. Go to your kids." Jamie said, "I got Dad."

Danny nodded his head still not moving, "Oh my God." Danny covered his mouth with his hand not knowing what to do.

"Go, Danny! Get to Jack!" Jamie looked around, "Beaz!" He yelled. The former partner, still close family friend came running up to Jamie, "Get Danny to the hospital. Jack and family were in a major accident." 

"Let's go!" Beaz pulled Danny on the arm into a sedan and took off in the opposite direction of where Frank was being taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and I got into an argument and he's right so there, I said it, Kevin is right. I skipped a few days(well, more than just a 'few') of my anti-anxiety medication. It makes me sleepy so I can't take it after like 1130ish or I'll never get up in time to get the kids off to school in the morning. So I've been staying up late, writing, watching TV, messing around online, etc and not sleeping. Then I'm grumpy and irritable during the day and I don't feel well and I have a hard time thinking straight. Plus I've been having panic attacks over the last week or so. So last night I tossed and turned all night and couldn't sleep and I lost it this morning. Like full blown big fat tears and hyperventilating. Which prompted Kevin to find out what the issue was and he found out I'd been skipping my meds. We had a long argument about me taking my meds. I know I need to take them. I take the anti-depressant like clockwork but I really should make sure I take the anti-anxiety as well. He's right when he says that I'd be all over him if he didn't take a medication that was essential to his health and well-being. I get it. I know why he was so upset with me. I don't like fighting with him so it bothers me but I get why it was an argument. So I promised that I'd do better with not skipping meds. And on that note, it's 1135. I'm taking my meds and going to bed. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Office Sean Reagan was in the Emergency Room waiting to hear how the victims of the car accident he brought in were doing when his radio crackled to life. Sean had heard the reports come in from One Police Plaza. He knew it was under attack but the best place he could be was finishing his job at the moment. He never imagined he'd hear his brother's name over the radio. Sean listened closely. He held his breath hearing the details. Jack, Kathleen, Maddie, and Gus were headed to the hospital. Sean stepped away from the nurse's desk hearing the ambulances come to a screeching halt outside.

"I want Daddy!" Maddie cries loudly echoed down the hall.

Sean rushed to his niece, "Maddie! It's okay. Uncle Sean is here." He ran up the gurney.

"I want Mommy and Daddy!" Maddie cried.

"I know, honey, I know. Let's make sure you're okay first. I'll stay with you, okay?" Sean squeezed her hand.

"They are in the next ambulance. The baby is coming in now." The paramedic relayed to Sean.

"Maddie, I'm going to go check on Gus. I'll come right back. Can they go in the same room?" Sean asked not knowing how injured his nephew and niece were.

"Take them both to trauma two." The charge nurse directed Gus and Maddie to the same room.

Sean nodded his head, "THank you." He said as he ran to his nephew, "Hey Gus."

"Unna Tawn!" Gus pointed to him happily. Out of all four family members, Gus was the only one who had no idea what happened. He cried at first because he was scared but once he was in the ambulance with Officer Roy, Jack's partner, Gus quieted down and happily rode to the emergency room.

"He doesn't seem to have any injuries but we're checking him out just to be sure." The nurse said after reading the paramedics notes.

Sean walked between Maddie and Gus to the trauma room praying for his brother and sister-in-law.

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk in the office finishing up an email when someone knocked at her door, "Come in." Lucy called out.

"Lucy Reagan?" Two uniformed officers entered the room.

"Can I help you?" Lucy asked. Her mind started racing. Sean was at work. Was he hurt? Did he get shot? Who was injured? Was he okay? What happened?

"We need you to come with us." The female officer said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"There's been an incident at One Police Plaza with your father-in-law." The officer said, "We were instructed to escort you to the hospital where Detective Jamie Reagan is with the Commissioner."

"Is he okay?!" Lucy grabbed her purse.

"I was just told you need to come with us." The officer lied. She had heard what happened. Every NYPD officer was wondering the same thing, was their Commissioner going to live or die.

* * *

"Jamie!" Margaret ran into her husband's arms while holding Jo on her hip. Little Will toddled behind her, "Oh God, Jamie. I'm so sorry."

"He's in emergency surgery." Jamie scooped Will into his arms as he hugged his family close.

"Your Dad is tough. He's going to be okay." Margaret said supportively.

Jamie nodded his head but didn't say a word. He clung to his family needing to remind himself that at least they were okay. Jamie kissed Margaret's cheek, "Jack, Kathleen, and the kids were in a car accident. Linda and Danny are with them." Jamie told his wife.

"Oh God! How bad?" She asked him. Margaret set Jo down on a chair while Will sat beside his sister.

"I don't know. Danny said he'd call as soon as he knew something. He found out just as Dad was getting put in the ambulance." Jamie said, "I had to get Detective Beaz, his old partner, to drag him to the ER for Jack because he just stood there. I think he was in shock or something." 

"He probably was." Margaret nodded her head, "Oh God. I can't believe it."

"I think someone is after our family." Jamie said quietly.

"Why do you think that?" Margaret asked, "What do you mean?"

"The guy that hit Jack killed himself after hitting their car. And the men that stormed 1PP. The ones ESU took out are popping in the system for all sorts of crimes but they are all our cases. Mine, Danny's, Dad's, Joe's, even Jack's and Sean's. Two are kids of perps Pop caught back in the day." Jamie told her, "We're looking into it. You're all safer here and I'm going to get all the kids corralled and picked up so no one is left alone. Sean hasn't called me back but he caught a car accident on his way into work today so he's probably busy with that." Jamie said not knowing yet that Sean was with Jack's children.

* * *

A half hour later found Linda and Danny Reagan sitting with their two grandchildren in their arms while they waited to hear about Kathleen. Jack was with her while she was thoroughly checked out. Gus barely had a scratch on him and was drinking apple juice and snacking on Cheerios at the nurse's station with Sean when Danny and Linda arrived. Maddie was sitting next to Gus with her own snack. Her only injuries were some red marks on her skin from being held in place in the car seat. Jack was mostly okay. A few cuts that needed stitches and a large knot on his head but he made it through with minimal injuries. Kathleen had miraculously broken nothing. She had a large gash on the side of her head but she was far more concerned bout the pain in her belly than the cut on her head.

Maddie was sitting in her Grandmother's lap watching a movie on Netflix while Gus spun the wheels on a toy car he was playing with. Linda turned to Danny, "Any word on Frank?" She asked him.

Danny shook his head, "No. Jamie's there with Margaret. Sean is tied up at work and trying to get there but he came across a car accident on his way in so he's passing that off to someone else. Lucy is on her way to the hospital to be with Jamie and Margaret."

Linda put her head on his shoulder, "It's going to be okay." Linda said.

"Yeah." Danny sighed.

Linda was about to speak when the waiting room started to fill with police officers, "Reagan." Beaz stepped forward.

"What is it?" Danny stood.

"We have a problem." Beaz said, "The department just received a phone call from someone claiming responsibility for today at 1PP. They also claimed responsibility for Jack's accident and now they threatened Jamie and Sean. Then went on to list off all the kids schools and daycares talking about getting to each of them. Officers are being dispatched out to everyone's school and all the kids are being checked on but someone is targeting your family."

"Oh God." Linda shook her head, "This can't be happening."

"What about Lucy?" Sean asked.

"She's been picked up and taken to the hospital with the Commissioner. Jamie already had her picked up." Beaz told him.

"I'll get Spense from the hospital daycare. Then grab my kids from school." Sean thought out loud of the quickest way to get to his children while helping pick up his little siblings.

"And I'll go get Grace, Faith, and Sam." Beaz told Danny and Linda, "You two can stay here for Jack and Kathleen."

"Thanks, Maria." Linda said sincerely.

"Anytime." She turned to leave with Sean behind her when Danny stopped her.

"Watermelon." He said.

"What?" Beaz asked.

"Watermelon. It's the safety word for Grace, Faith, and Sam. Sam has a hard time figuring out strangers even when they are cops and Grace won't go with anyone even if they are a cop unless she knows them or they know the password. If she doesn't remember you for some reason tell her the safety word." Danny explained.

"Watermelon?" Beaz wondered how he came up with that for a word.

"It's not something used in regular conversation and the kids remember it because it's silly." Danny explained.

"Got it. Watermelon." Beaz nodded her head and left to go get Danny's kids from Bay Ridge Christian Academy..

 


	25. Chapter 25

Grace Reagan was very smart for an eleven-year-old girl. So when the principal came into her classroom to pull her out of class she knew something was wrong. She walked with the principal to her office where she saw Grace already sitting there with the assistant principal. Sam walked in with the special education teacher.

"What's going on?" Grace looked over at Detective Beaz and her partner Detective Rodriguez standing in the corner of the room. 

"Your Mom and Dad told us to come get you from school. Sean went to get Spense from daycare and pick up Charlie, Ava, and Emma." Detective Beaz told her.

"Why can't my Mom and Dad come get us?" Grace asked.

"They are at the hospital. Your brother Jack was hurt." She said to Grace.

"Did someone shoot him?" Faith asked, "Is he gonna die?!" Faith's eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, Honey. He was just in a car accident. But your parents want you with them instead of at school." Beaz hugged the little girl.

"Detective Beaz." Grace looked over at her, "Can I call my Daddy?"

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know who you are. And I know you're Daddy's friend and you're friends with Mommy. But I just want to make sure Daddy said it's okay to go with you." Grace stared at the floor. She felt like she was being mean but she had a bad feeling in her heart and didn't know what to do about it.

"Of course you can call him." Beaz handed Grace her phone after hitting Danny's number.

On the second ring, Danny answered, "Reagan."

"Daddy?" Grace asked.

"Hey Ladybug. What's wrong? Are you okay? Where are you?" Danny spit questions out rapidly.

"Still at school. And Faith and Sam are at school too. And I wanted to know if you said it's okay to go with Detective Beaz and...uh...." Grace tried to remember Detective Rodriguez's name, "The uh...other detective."

"Detective Rodriguez?" Danny prompted.

"Yeah." Grace nodded her head.

Danny smiled softly, "Yes, Ladybug. YOu can go with them. They are going to bring you to the hospital with me and Mommy. Jack and Kathleen were in the car with Maddie and Gus and they were in an accident. But Daddy wants to make sure you three are safe. And the safest place is..." 

"WIth you!" Grace cut him off, "Okay Daddy."

"You be a big girl and help with your siblings." Danny told her.

"I will." Grace nodded, "I promise. I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too." Danny ended the phone call with his daughter. He wondered when they'd hear something from the doctors. Danny felt like it had been a long time since the doctor saw Kathleen and rushed her up to the maternity ward.

* * *

Sean quickly picked up his baby brother, then his own children and was on his way back to the emergency room when he noticed a white car following him. He thought it was suspicious when he saw it the first time but now it had been two car lengths behind him for over fifteen minutes. Sean looked into the backseat to see all four kids in their car seats. Ava and Emma in the middle row with Charlie and Spense in the third row. When Lucy and Sean bought a new vehicle they bought it with the intention of having more children, therefore needing the third row. After losing the baby they realized the third row still came in handy when toting around other family members as well as siblings and cousins. Sean dialed his partner's number knowing she was in the area. He stuck his Bluetooth in his ear.

"Hey, Layla." Sean said, "I need you to run a plate for me and get me an escort."

"What's up?" She asked already starting to light up the car she was patrolling in.

"Got a car following me. The plate is Foxtrot, Lima, Alpha, One, Eight, Seven, Four. Black Chevy. Looks like a Cruz." Sean said, "Almost twenty minutes. I've got the kids in the car. Need some assistance on this." Sean was now sure he was being followed.

"Where are you?" Layla asked him.

"Almost to the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge." Sean said, "Headed back to Brooklyn."

"Okay partner. I'm almost there." She put the pedal to the floor of the car, "Five minutes." 

"Make it quick." Sean noticed the car gaining on him. He sped up to keep the distance between them as they both got on the bridge. Sean looked around at the traffic around him. If they hit him, someone would surely end up going over the bridge into the water. He had to make sure it wasn't him and the children.

* * *

In the hospital with Frank, Jamie had finally been given the word that Frank pulled through surgery and though he was in critical condition he was expected to make it through the night. The next seventy-two hours would be the scariest. If he made it through the next three days, things would be okay. Not great, but Jamie was able to accept okay as an answer.

Jamie called Danny while Margaret fed the kids a snack from the vending machine, "Danny. Dad's okay. He's going to be okay. Sort-of. They said the next few days will be touch and go. But he went through surgery and he's okay."

"That God." Danny sighed in relief.

"How's Jack and Margaret?" Jamie asked. He was told about Gus and Maddie but had to get off the phone quickly when the doctor needed to speak to him about his father.

"Jack's okay. He needed some stitches but nothing major. Kathleen was sent to the maternity ward and we haven't heard anything since." Danny relayed the info, "Sean went to pick up Spense, Charlie, Ava, and Emma. And Beaz picked up Grace, Faith, and Sam." Danny told him.

Lucy walked up to Jamie while he was on the phone, "Jamie. I just got this text." She interrupted him.

Jamie took Lucy's cell phone, "Who went with Sean?" He asked his big brother. The text Lucy was sent was a picture of Sean's car on the bridge. Time-stamped for today only a few minutes ago. The text below the picture read, ' **How many of those kids can swim?'**

"No one. Sean went to grab them, drop off Spense then he's headed to you. Why?" Danny asked.

"We need to get units to him. Now." Jamie told him. "I'm sending you the text Lucy just got." Jamie forwarded the text message.

"Jamie, what happened?" Danny asked while waiting for the text. Before Jamie could answer the text came through, "Shit." Danny muttered under his breath, "We need to make sure he's covered. I'll call Sean. You get him help." Danny ordered just before ending the phone call. He prayed Sean woudl pick up and that his children and grandchildren would make it safely off the bridge.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Sean carefully maneuvered the car to the center lane hoping it would keep him and the children safer. He ignored his father's phone call knowing he needed to focus on driving at the moment. Sean watched in his rear-view mirror as the car came closer and closer. He sped up to keep the distance between his car and the one behind him. Sean wondered how much longer it would take for help to arrive. His question was answered when he heard sirens blaring loud. The calvary had arrived. A radio car sped by the car behind him putting himself between Sean and the perp. Another swooped in front of Sean acting as an escort while police cars started swarming around the perp boxing him in. Sean picked up the call from his partner.

"I'm in front of you." Layla said, "I'll escort you to the hospital."

"Thanks. How many cars were sent out?" Sean asked noting the massive presence of the NYPD.

"Well we already had a handful on the way but then Lieutenant and Detective Reagan called in any available units." Layla said with a smile.

"That makes much more sense why the bride is just NYPD now." Sean laughed, "Thanks for the assist, Partner." Sean said sincerely.

"You'd do the same for me." Layla replied. With Layla and another Officer as an escort, Sean arrived at the hospital where his parents were waiting on word about his sister-in-law. After an extra long hug from his mother and a strong one from his father Sean was on his way, once again with an escort to get to his wife, Uncle Jamie and Aunt Margaret where they were waiting to see Frank.

* * *

Linda sat nervously with Danny beside her, "Have they told you anything about the guys who were following Sean?" She asked as Danny ended yet another phone call with Officers working the case.

"Well, we know they are associates of Zach Duffett.But no one is talking. The guys that stormed One-PP are all perps connected to old Reagan cases. They got out of one of the guys that Zach approached them with a lot of cash if they'd go after the Commissioner as a team." Danny said, "And the prints from the guy who killed himself after hitting Jack pinged back. He's a friend of Duffett. I'd bet a million dollars the guy who went after Sean is tied to Zach Duffett too."

Linda nodded her head, "But everyone is safe now." She reminded both of them.

Danny was about to speak when his phone rang again, "Reagan." He answered. Danny's brow furrowed as he listened to the person on the other end, "What do you mean the same school? Are you sure? That's the guy who's....Yeah...Where's the son of a bitch at?....Got it....Fuller, you better keep his ass locked up....Yeah, yeah. I got it." Danny put his phone back in his pocket balling his fists.

Linda placed a hand on his forearm, "Hey." She said softly, "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"You know that kid that teased Sam? The one that gave Sam the black eye?" Danny said to her. Linda nodded her head, "His father was in the car behind Sean. He was in the same unit as Zach. They've been friends for years. That son of a bitch that called our son names and taunted him just like his son was going to ram into Sean's car. With our Grandchildren and two of our Son's in that car. He was going to push them over the bridge. That was his plan." Danny looked over at Sam who was sitting with his sisters and cousins watching a movie on the tablet, "That bastard." Danny shook his head.

Linda took a deep breath, "Sam's okay. Spense is here with us and Sean and the kids are with Lucy, Jamie, and Margaret. Everyone is okay." Linda put an arm around her husband, "Let's just pray this is all over." 

Danny nodded, "I just hope Kathleen and the babies are okay." He said. Unbeknownst to the whole Reagan family. Jack and Kathleen were in the process of the scariest welcome to the world they'd ever experience. Kathleen had gone into pre-term labor. As much as the doctors had tried to stop it, it wasn't stopping. So at twenty-eight weeks, Kathleen Reagan was delivering twin boys via c-section.

* * *

Hours passed when Jamie, Margaret, Sean, Lucy and a gaggle of children walked into the waiting room with Danny and Linda. Frank was awake and talking by now. He'd shooed everyone out of his room and to go to Jack and Kathleen. They needed the support and Reagan presence more than Frank at the moment.

They were quietly talking amongst themselves when Jack walked into the room. He looked thoroughly exhausted. His clothes disheveled, hair messed up, and it looked as if he'd been crying. Linda was the first to reach him.

"Oh, Jack." She hugged her son tightly, "What happened? Is Kathleen okay?"

Jack clung tight to his mother, "Yeah." He whispered, "She's okay."

"What about the babies?" Linda let Jack go so Danny could hug him.

"Daddy!" Yelled Gus followed by Maddie who ran up to him.

Jack knelt on the floor to hug both his children, "They're here. They're born. They are so tiny. They both need tubes to help them breathe. They can't eat so they have tubes for that. They both have anemia and are getting blood transfusions and might need more than one. There's a whole...list of things that could be wrong with them. They are hooked up to all sorts of wires and tubes. We don't really know what to expect. They said we just have to take it day by day. BUt they are in the NICU until they can come home and that won't be for weeks." Jack shook his head, "They are both just over three pounds. Three pounds, one ounce and three pounds, three ounces." Jack reported.

The Reagan family stood around Jack in shock and silence, "What are their names?" Linda asked.

Jack stood back up with Gus in his arms and his hand running gently through Maddie's hair, "Joshua Michael and Elijah Patrick. Elijah's is the bigger one and but Josh made these little soft cries that Elijah hasn't done yet." Jack said.

"Those are good names." Jamie smiled.

"Strong names for strong babies." Margaret pipped up from her spot near the kids.

"They're going to be okay." Sean patted Jack's shoulder.

"They're just so tiny." Jack shook his head, "They fit in my hands."

Linda nodded softly, "They'll get big and strong."

"They're Reagan's. We make it through everything." Danny smiled.

"How's Grandpa?" Jack asked changing the subject for a moment.

"He's going to be happy to hear about his new great-grandchildren." Danny said, "Did you eat anything? What do you need?"

"Just my kids to be okay." Jack said softly.

"Well, these two are okay." Sean smiled, "Between all of us we can take Maddie and Gus so you can stay with Kathleen and Elijah and Joshua."

"Sean and I can grab you guys clothes if you need something to change into and anything from your house." Lucy offered.

Jack nodded his head, "Yeah. That'd be nice."

The Reagan family gathered around Jack taking turns hugging him close and offering any support they could during this scary time in his life. Jack prayed to his Uncle Joe and Great-Grandfather to make sure his boys would come home healthy. That he wasn't going to lose them. Not yet. He couldn't lose his sons before they ever had a chance to be out in the world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not update this tomorrow. I'm fighting a cold and tomorrow is my day off. I might just sleep since the kids will be at school during the day. Hope everyone is doing well. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Christmas passed with the family split between the hospital and home. New Years brought with it promises of all the Reagan family members being discharged from the hospital. Frank was the first to make it home after a second surgery after a complication had arisen in the hospital. He'd pushed himself too much and started bleeding internally. January passed in a haze for Jack and Kathleen who struggled to juggle being home for Maddie and Gus and being in the hospital for Josh and Elijah. Lucy and Sean managed to help with pick up and drop off at preschool for Maddie and daycare for Gus but they two little ones had temporarily taken up residence with their grandparents who were doing everything they could to help their children. Even Jamie and Margaret were taking trips to the hospital to visit or sit with Kathleen and the twins while Jack worked. He'd been told he could have the paid time off to stay with his kids but, much like his father, Jack couldn't just sit and feel helpless. He needed to be doing something to keep his mind from assuming the worst possible scenario. The weeks went by too slowly for Kathleen who was counting every day her babies were in the NICU. She kept a journal for each of her son's detailing out everything imaginable. She recorded their oxygen levels, she kept track of their heart rate, any time one of them had an apnea episode or a bradycardia episode. Everything in their lives was detailed out in a journal for each of them. Questions Kathleen wanted to ask and not forget, even notes for the milestones they had to pass before they'd be released from the hospital. She practically jumped for joy the day Josh was able to breathe on his own. Surpassing his brother who still needed assistance with oxygen. Though they were born over three pounds they were both slow at gaining weight and feeding on their own. Until one day Elijah latched onto his mother and nursed for the first time. Kathleen called Jack in tears over the fact that their son was able to nurse.

As February rolled in, both Jack and Kathleen had hoped to take their babies home. They were getting bigger, both were breathing on their own, weren't having anymore A's or B's and were getting bigger and healthier by the minute. By Day Fifty-Two Josh was able to come home. He'd passed his car seat test and was just shy of five pounds, weighing in at four pounds, thirteen ounces. Kathleen was devastated to learn that Elijah had to stay alone in the hospital while she and Jack brought Josh home.

Linda had made sure all the kids were clean and knew not to touch the baby when Jack brought him inside the house.

"There's Mommy and Daddy." Danny smiled at Gus who was anxiously waiting for his parents to come home.

"DADDY!!" Gus launched himself at Jack.

"Hey, Gus." Jack crouched on the floor being mindful of the car seat holding the tiny baby inside, "Have you been a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa?" 

"Daddy, I see baby now?" Gus asked.

"You can see the baby now." Jack smiled, "But don't touch him. He's sleeping." Jack pulled the blanket back just a bit so Gus could see his little brother.

"Mommy, Mommy! I missted you!" Maddie tugged at her mother.

"SHHH!" Gus held a finger to his lips, "Baby nite-nite." He said to his sister.

"C'mon you two. Come sit down." Linda ushered the family into the living room.

"Thanks." Kathleen said gratefully. She picked Josh up from the car seat holding him tightly. She still counted each breath, watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed, checked his heartbeat. It was as if she couldn't turn it off in her head. She needed to make sure he was okay.

"Honey." Linda put her hand on Kathleen's arm, "Can I get you anything to eat?" She asked. Kathleen looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. Linda didn't know what she'd do if she was in Kathleen's position. When she had Sam and Faith she was terrified but they were healthy babies. She knew she'd be just as upset as Kathleen should her babies need to live the first months of their lives in incubators.

Kathleen shook her head, "No thanks. I'll probably take something back to the hospital with me though. I don't want to leave Elijah alone all night long."

"You're going back there tonight?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Kathleen nodded, "I wish they both came home together."

"Me too." Jack put his arm around his wife's shoulders, "So we decided to split. I'll stay home tonight with Josh and she can sit with Elijah. Josh takes the bottle best and Elijah nurses better so it was an easy choice to figure out who was going where."

Linda sighed, "I can't even imagine choosing that."

"What can we do to help?" Danny asked his son.

"You're already doing it." Jack smiled.

The evening passed with all the children taking turns looking at the new baby in his mother's arms. And prayers being said that soon little Elijah Reagan would make his way home.

* * *

Almost ten days after his little brother was discharged, two days past Valentine's day, Elijah Reagan was cleared to go home. The Reagan family held a small party welcoming the whole family finally home together as one. Linda snapped tons of pictures of Jack, Kathleen and all four of their children sitting comfortably together. Maddie was happy to know they were going to go home together while Gus was upset he wasn't going to get any more time to play with Sam and his Matchbox cars. Danny and Linda helped get Maddie and Gus to bed that night while Jack and Kathleen fed the twins. Once again they congratulated their son and daughter-in-law on finally getting their whole family home together. Danny handed Jack a paper with the Commissioners seal on top.

"Don't go back to work until the middle of May. You're on Paternity leave." Danny said.

"I can't do that." Jack shook his head.

"Yes, you can." Danny thrust the letter at him.

Jack sighed and opened the letter. It was a formal letter from his Grandfather's office. It approved twelve weeks of paid paternity leave as well as up to eight additional weeks if needed for Family Medical Leave, "How did he do this?"

"He's the Commissioner. It went through. And everyone knows what happened so no one will give you a hard time about it." Danny explained.

"Tell Grandpa I said thanks?" Jack hugged his father.

"I will. But you can tell him yourself on Sunday, at dinner." Danny smiled. He was beaming from ear to ear. He'd just watched his oldest child bring home the smallest Reagan.

* * *

After Danny and Linda said their goodbyes to their kids they got into their car to drive home. Linda took Danny's hand in his, her wedding ring catching the light of the street lamp as they passed by, "They are still so tiny." Danny sighed.

"They'll get bigger and stronger. Now that they are home, they are going to do amazing." Linda squeezed his hand.

"I'm just happy they all made it home. Dad included." Danny said.

Danny drove him and his wife home with family stuck on his mind. The guilt of being the one that went after Zach Duffett in the first place weighing heavily on him. If he hadn't gone after him, he wouldn't have been hurt. He wouldn't have had that bomb strapped to him or be in that building. He wouldn't be the reason Duffett's plan was carried out postmortem by his henchmen who nearly killed his father and caused his youngest grandchildren to be born almost three months premature. Danny's children were in the crosshairs of a dead perp because Danny put them there. He was so lost in his own thoughts that when he parked in the garage beside Linda's car her voice startled him, "What?"

"I asked if you were coming inside." Linda said. She reached over and turned off the engine, "You okay?"

"Sorry. I'm just thinking." Danny said.

"About what?" Linda asked. Danny sighed. Linda could almost read his thoughts, "Danny. None of this was your fault."

"Yeah." Danny shook his head as he got out of the car. Linda followed her husband inside letting him go about his nightly routine of locking up the house while she checked on the kids. She knew she had to make Danny see that he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't cause any of this. Danny closed the bedroom door behind him. Danny sat on the corner of their bed with a glass of whiskey in his hands.

Linda walked over to her husband, "Oh Danny." She climbed on the bed behind him wrapping her arms around him tightly. Linda held her husband in her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder, hoping he'd open up to her.

Danny sipped the drink slowly. The feel of his wife's embrace chipping away at the wall he'd quickly built. Danny drank the last drop in his glass before putting it on the floor so it wouldn't fall over. He turned to Linda, sliding his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap, "I'm sorry." Danny hung his head. Linda kissed his forehead, "I didn't mean for this to happen. Any of it. I shouldn't have gone after Duffett alone. If I held back none of this would have happened."

"Or all of it would have. Or more." Linda shrugged her shoulders, "You didn't cause this Danny. Zach Duffett did. He's the one who set every detail up. He's the one who these guys worked for. This wasn't your fault Danny."

"It was my fault." Danny shook his head.

"Danny, you've spent years criticizing yourself. Taking every tiny thing that goes wrong and blowing it up into being your fault and how if you did that tiny thing different how wonderful everything would be. But you're missing the wonderful things right now." Linda said, "You have a wife who is head over heels in love with you. Who loves you more than anything on this Earth. You have eight children who look up to you and who want to emulate your every action. Sean and Jack are the amazing fathers and husbands they are because they had you to teach them how to treat their wife and children. Grace and Faith are growing up to learn how to protect themselves and how to be independent strong women because you've never let them fall. You've always stood behind your girls letting them lead. Sam who looks at you and sees a hero. He sees his father who sometimes doesn't understand his son's world but does everything he can to help and learn how to adapt to what Sam needs. And Spense. Our baby who is the most unexpected blessing. Our last baby who loves fiercely and is growing up into such a sweet, caring little boy. You have seven grandchildren. And each of them knows that all they have to do is call and you'll be at their side. Ready to defend them against any perp or their parents when they can't have dessert because they misbehaved." Linda cupped Danny's face gently pulling it up to look into his eyes, "You might not be perfect, Danny Reagan. But I never wanted perfect. I wanted you. I still want you. Even after all these years, you're the only person that can satisfy my need for love and companionship." Linda kissed him slowly, "You're not at fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't make a mistake. You were doing what you thought was best for your family. You did what you thought would keep us safe. And that's nothing to ever be sorry for."

Danny leaned his head against Linda's, "I should have done it differently."

"Then if that's how you feel, use it as a moment to learn from rather than a moment to beat yourself up over." Linda said, "Danny. Your time is too valuable to go through life letting guilt eat you from inside. Especially when it's guilt that's not warranted. What's done is done. You can't keep focusing on the past, baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you."

"But Linda if I'd just been smarter than this wouldn't have spiraled." Danny sighed.

"Can you guarantee that psycho wouldn't have targeted our family like this had you stayed away?" Linda asked. Danny shook his head slowly, "Then it's a moot point." Linda shifted slightly in Danny's lap, slipping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Danny Reagan. There's nothing in this world that will make me change how I feel about you."

Danny met his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. He hoped she was right. That he would one day find peace with what he had done. Today he was satisfied with his wife's body melted together with his while knowing every Reagan was home, sleeping safe and sound. Every Reagan was healthy and happy. He found satisfaction in the fact that his wife was not only letting words fall from her lips showering her husband with love, her actions copied her words. Danny could feel her in his heart loving him for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on this one! I have an idea for the next one but it's not outlined yet so I'm going to work on that tonight/tomorrow. Any ideas or things you want in the next story? Besides naked Danny since that's always good fun for everyone. :) 
> 
> OMG and I lost my voice because I have a cold and the boys think it's hysterical that Mommy can't yell at them and it's driving me nuts.


End file.
